


Partners

by MissWar



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Implied Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Multi, POV Jean Kirstein, POV Marco Bott, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWar/pseuds/MissWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to keep my distance from the guy but now the dude is the father of my unholy robotic baby."<br/>In which Jean wanted to keep away from the new student Marco in hopes to contain and get rid of his blossoming crush, however, thanks to his health class Marco and him will have to spend two weeks together as the parents of a baby doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I guess We're Partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction in a really, really long time, and its also my first Attack on Titan fanfiction. Please tell me what you think, id love to hear feedback.

**1 new message:**   
**From Connie: Dude i thought u said u were comin back today?!?**

  
I sigh down at my phone as i slip back into my jeep as quickly as i can after exiting the hospital. I wish i wasnt going back, not after being absent from school for so long. Senior year for me had started out perfectly normal, got the classes i wanted, had friends in them and everything. A week into the second month though, i caught a stomach flew and threw up my everything in me and then some for about two weeks, then it took another week and a half just  to recover from it. So now i am returning to school about four weeks later, on October 16th. I have a shit ton of work to make up, and even though im not barfing up my internal organs, i feel like shit. I havnt slept in who knows how long, i cant exactly sleep when my stomach is behaving like a volcano. I reply to  my friend Connie quickly, resting my head on the steering wheel for a second before starting up my Jeep and heading to my High school.

**To: Connie: I had 2 get a checkup this morning before they let me out in public. Im on my way now. should be there by end of lunch. Dont get your panties in a twist.**

Just as pull up in my schools parking lot twenty minutes later, my phone vibrates again, three times actually. Wow. Arnt i popular.

**From: Connie: Lunch ends in three minutes and your butt is still not here.**

**From: Dad#1: arnt you going back to school today? Good luck you little ass, see you Friday.**   
**From: Dad#2: Good luck jean! Have a good day back at school. Hope your feeling better, see you Friday.**

I laugh a bit at and reply to all three quickly as i walk to the main office of Maria High school. Connie is a decent friend, ive known him all four years of high school and we have never had any problems. Dad#1 and Dad#2 are actually my childhood friends, Reiner and Bertholt. We were all neighbors growing up, and despite them being a whopping six years older then me, we still were great friends. Reiner and Bertholt  have been dating each other since middle school. Their in college now and every since i was a freshmen in high school, and they were seniors, they have acted like my fathers. I like calling them 'The gay dads i never asked for but got anyway'. Reiner is this huge burly blonde man beast who was built to be a football player, i swear. He loves teasing me about absolutely everything he can but if someone hurt me? Well he would use that beastly body of his to crush them in my defense. His boyfriend and him have a lot in common at the same time they dont. Bertl, as i like to call him, is pretty damn tall, hes taller then Reiner by about two inches. The dudes really nice and shy, he’s nervous and a bit sweaty more often then not but who cares, the guy is awesome and he cooks like a God, Plus if he can put up living with Reiner for this long..  then he truly is amazing.  
I sign myself in, and show my doctors note and everything to excuse my being late today (they already know about my reason for being absent for four weeks) before heading out onto campus.A loud bell rings, signaling that Lunch has just ended. I think i’ll get to fifth period before the others to freak them out when they walk in, knowing Connie, he's pissed cause he thinks im not here yet.

I rush across the campus, the Hood of my Dark green hoodie tossed over my head as i duck into the building and race into my health class. This is my favorite class for two reasons. One being that most of my friends are in this class, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Ymir, Christa and Annie are all in this class. Well and Yeager but i dont give two shits about him anymore. Connie and Sasha always make the class loud and a bit funny, its always fun to laugh at ymir flirting with Krista, Annie sits there looking bored half the time unless talking to Armin, and Armin become the mother hen and nags us all about paying attention and doing are homework and studying and what not. He’s a good balance for us though. I feel bad for the rest of the people in the class who got stuck with the lot of us. Connie told me though that we got a new kid like a week and a half after i left, Says the guy is a saint and a smart one at that. Great. I dont really care though, whether this kid is just another poor unfortunate soul who got stuck in that class, or is going to add to our chaos, i dont care.

“Jean! you’re back!” When i step into the classroom im engulfed in a hug by Hanji, my health teacher. She is absolutely obsessed with the human body, and knows just about everything there is to know about it,making her the perfect teacher for the subject. She also happens to be good friends with my mom, when i was a kid i often referred to her as ‘Auntie’ but i havnt in a long time.  
“Yeah, i was finally determined healthy enough” I let a small yawn to showcase a little bit of the many sleepless nights i have had, and hug her back quickly, before releasing her and sitting down at my assigned desk. “Thats good.” She smiles and sits at her desk, waiting for the rest of her students to pile in. A few large boxes on top of her desk, and i cant help but be curious.

  
“That jackass isnt here yet, he said before lunch ends and hes not here. I swear if hes not here in five minutes im gonna shove a broom down his throat..” Connie grumbles to his friends, then stops himself from saying anything else as he walks threw the door and sees me in my usual seat, feet up on the desk as i smirk at him.  
“Hey now. Thats no way to talk about someone who just spent a few weeks throwing up his guts in a hospital toilet, now is it?” I ask sarcastically and Connie flips me off with a smile on his face as Sasha runs to my desk, drops to her knees and tosses her arms around my neck in a very dramatic performance.  
“Jean!! your alive!” She shouts in a tone that matches her performance. I cant help but grin. These two are such dorks. Connie is pretty short compared to me, hes around four foot four while i myself am a good five foot nine. Hes completely bald, thats just how he likes his hair, and hes got big brown eyes, and wearing the same grey hoodie he usually wore. Good to know he hasnt changed much in the past month. Sasha hasnt either. Shes still a good two or three inches shorter then me. Her hair is still brown and pulled back into a high pony tail even though she always claims she wants to try something new with it. Jeans, brown boots and a black sweater, with a brown colored scarf, a very much so Sasha outfit. Behind the Connie walks in Annie, still short and looking like shes already bored, then Armin, his blonde hair hidden under a beanie to keep his ears warm, and of course behind him are Eren and Mikasa, talking away, then Ymir walks in with little blonde krista under her arm, then right behind Ymir is someone i have never seen before.  
He is probably a bit taller then me, probably only by an inch, his hair is black, and parted right in the middle with the sides being slightly shorter, He wears a Grey and black sweater with a white scarf and plain grey jeans and black boots. His eyes are dark brown, and his skin is a light tan color with freckles splattered all across his nose and cheeks. I have never in my life found freckles so cute. This kid must be The new guy Connie told me about..  
“Yo! jean! are you doing anything this weekend?” Connie asks excitedly as he sits in his assigned seat in front of me, and twists around in it. I dont look at him though, out of the corner of my eye, i watch as the freckled kid walks carefully over and sits in the seat behind me. Dear god, he smells of Coconuts, vanilla and pure fucking sun shine.  
“Reiner and Bertl insist on taking me out on a hot date Friday to celebrate me not being dead. Why?”  I say Flatly, Connie chuckles a bit. I bite the inside of my lip, trying to focus on the conversasion and not the new freckled cutie, i am far to aware of him sitting right behind me, but why? Wait... Oh God no. Please done let this be the beginnings of a crush.   
“Wanted to do the same.” Connie says with a shrug and i nod just as Hanji stands up.

  
“Starting today! Were going to start the special project iv been hitting at all week! It will be worth thirty percent of your semester grade! First off get into groups of two! We have an even number of people, so it should work fine, Please pick someone you feel you trust, and get along with, someone you can count on.” Hanji instructs and Instantly everyone is already split into twos. Connie and Sasha team up like always, so do Ymir and Krista, Armin teams up with Annie, and Mikasa goes with Eren. That eliminates all my friend options. I look around the room to see literally everyone is paired but me.. And the freckled new boy. I sigh and twist in my seat to look at him.  
“Looks like were partners.” I shrug, trying to play it cool and he nods in agreement, a bit of red flushes against his cheeks, making his freckles stand out even more... Oh no.. Hes really cute...  
“Im Marco Bodt!” He introduces himself cheerfully, Most the time when people introduce them selves now they dont really tell their last names. Thats my first hint to his personality, along with the way he says it.  
“Jean Kirstein” I tell him my name in return and he smiles kindly at me. I didnt think anyone could smile so purely over nothing, but Marco proves me wrong.

  
“Alright! Now that everyone is in pairs, its time for the assignment. I have already contacted your parents and your teachers, they are all one hundred percent okay with this! Starting today, you and your partner... Are parents! Each couple will get a fake robotic baby today, and you will learn about Pregnancy, parenthood and how to take care of infants for the next two weeks! They Cry, they need to be fed, burped, changed and put to sleep. You and your partner will stay at each others houses in turns unless it says other wise on your paper. The state your baby is in when it is brought back is what will determine your grade.” Hanji explains the project to us and i gulp. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I dont want to spend two weeks with the freckled smiley face over here. i really should keep my distance before a full blown crush is born, but it doesnt look like i will be able to. I guess there’s no changing it now, though, im stuck with it.  
Hanji walks by and hands Marco a paper but not me. I look on his desk to see what it is, its instructions, front and back  it seems, on how to take care of the doll and shit like that, at the very bottom of the paper it states that marcos parents have given permission for him to sleep over at his partners house and vice versa. Im going to guess Hanji didnt give me one because she aready knew my mom wasnt going to care, because well, Hanji's out my house more then my own mom is. This means that i will be either at Marcos house, or he will be at mine, constantly for the next two weeks.. Well this will be interesting..


	2. Its a girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the baby and planning out their schedules.

I watch carefully as jean looks onto my desk to read the paper Ms.Hanji handed out, for some reason he didn’t receive one. When i first switched to this school two weeks ago, my cousin Ymir instantly brought me to hang out with her and her girlfriend, and the rest of their friends, in the morning and at every brake. I quickly got to know them all, their all really nice and pretty funny. They kept talking about someone who wasn’t there though named ‘Jean’. Eventually i worked up the nerve to ask who jean was, as they never really stopped to explain him to me. Connie whipped out his phone and showed me a picture of a really hot guy with golden brown eyes, and an undercut, the upper part was a light brown, almost blonde color and the under was a dark brown. His ears were gauged, but at a pretty small size. His left helix had three black rings in it. His right eyebrow was pierced as well. In the picture he wears a black hoodie as he holds up his middle finger and sticks out his tongue, showing off a little black ball pierced there. I didnt mean to but at the sight of the picture, i may have accidentally whispered ‘Hot’ earning a good laugh from those around me. They told me that Jean is a good friend of theirs, despite having a bad attitude, and that he has not been at school because he was in the hospital with a really bad stomach flew. The very next day Connie informed me that jean would be back in about a week or so, and that he would ‘Try to get it for me.’ Thats why when Ms.Hanji told us to get into partners, everyone ignored jean and went with someone else, even though both Connie and Sasha wanted to have Jean as a partner. Ms. Hanji has been talking about this special project, without telling us what it is, for the past week, so Sasha and Connie had both instantly claimed jean as there future partner, as apparently he’s really smart, but is Hanjis nephew which they think will give him some sort of an advantage. After a bit of arguing, Ymir chimed in saying i should be his partner, making me blush and protest but everyone agreed to it anyway. Meeting Jean for the first time is really embarrassing for me because first off, He’s allot hotter in person, and second every single one of are friends are now trying to get us together just because i thought he was attractive. Their ridicules but their still   my friends. Ms.Hanji walks around and hands out more papers, this time jean gets one.                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

“These are calendars. Those of you who have permission to be at each others houses. Please fill out these calendars together for when you will be at whose house, for your own information. Pease also inform the other of your classes, so that you may work out a schedule as to who will have your child during which classes. If you have a class you both share that you can not take the doll to, such as an athletics class, or a testing period, you may leave the doll here.” She passes out all the papers two everyone. One is a blank two week calender as she said, and on the back there is a black class schedule so that we may fill them in. Two weeks with Jean.. Is a really bad idea because its perfect for Connie and Sasha's “Get Marco and Jean to do the thing” mission. Im positive jean doesnt like guys, and if he did, i highly doubt he would like me. Not that i like him or anything like that... I just think hes very attractive.. “This next paper is the ‘Birth Certificate’ for your doll. Fill it out after you each come up and retrieve your doll. Signing the paper also means you are responsible for this doll.” Hanji returns to her desk after passing out the fake empty birth certificates and goes back to her desk, opening up three boxes that sit there, and then she gestures for us to come up. Jean Shrugs and stands up, walking forward, not waiting for me, and starts his way to the teachers desk. I get up and follow quickly go after him. I get the feeling he isnt all to thrilled to be my partner.. I guess its understandable, i mean we did just meet each other like five minutes ago, and know nothing about the other besides their name and now we have to spend two weeks at each other houses acting like parents? its definitely a weird way to start a friendship.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

“Jeanbo! You partnered with Marco! Wonderful! Heres your doll.” Ms. Hanji smiles at Jean and i when its are turn to get a doll, and she hands jean a Baby. I smile inwardly at Hanjis weird name for jean, but i dont say a word,thinking that would just make this partnership worse on me if i make fun of him. The baby doll has light tan skin and brown eyes and a bit of brown hair on its head. Its wrapped up in a small, soft pink blanket, telling us its a girl. Hanji then hands me a Pink backback filled with everything needed to take care of the doll. I didnt think Schools actually did this kind of thing in health class, that it was just something done in things like movies and storys and stuff like that but never in real life,  but i guess i was wrong.                                                                                                                                                                                         

I follow jean back to are seats and we sit down. He turns to me, and holds out the baby, telling me to take it, and i do after i set down the pink backpack of supplies. “Alright, so we need to name this thing?” Jean says, taking a look at the fake birth certificate. Did jean just call the baby a thing? “Dont call it a thing, its the precious baby of love you produced with Marco.” Connie smacks jean in the back of the head as he sits down with Sasha, a baby doll wrapped in a blue blanket in his arms. Jean raises an eyebrow at Connie, Then just looks back at me. “Well then i guess we need to name _her_ ” He corrects himself in a dull tone. Hhe obviously thinks this whole assignment is stupid, or he probably just doenst like having another guy as a partner,especially not some guy he just met. I nod in agreement. “Any ideas?” He asks me, looking at the doll in my arms, then up at me. He has his pen in his hand, ready to write down whatever name we give her. “Uh...” I mumble, looking down at the baby doll, trying to think of something. “Adyln?” I offer, he shrugs and nods, writing down the first name. “Do we need a middle name?” I ask and he shrugs. “Not necessary, but if you want to give her one then sure.” I nod, and tell him to give her the middle name ‘Miranda’ He does it without questioning, and i am very thankful for that. “We're going with my last name. Any objections?” I shake my head, allowing him to use his last name for out kid and he writes it down. He fills out the rest in silence, things he doesnt need to consult me for like the gender and date of birth. Then at the bottom wear it says ‘Parent One’ he prints his name, then signs it before handing it to me so i can do the same. Carefully on the second parent line i print and then sign my name. I take a moment to look at his signature. His writing is a bit sloppy, and all he signs is the letters of his first and last name, J and K. When he sees i am done, he takes it from me, and walks it to Ms. Hanji before coming back.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

          "Okay. Schedule time.” He quickly gets to the point and i flip over my calender paper to the class schedule side. I hold my pen in hand, ready to write.“I have a zero period, so thats a no go. I have first period p.e and i dont think i can put the baby in my locker. Second period i have math so i can take it then if i need to. third period i have government, so i can take it then to if i need to. Period four i am the teacher assistant for french2 so i can take it again then.. Fifth period im here, obviously. Sixth period i have art class so i cant take it then. What about you?” He asks, i blank out for a second when  i realize that we have three classes together, three classes means more time with him... I cant tell whether thats a good, or a bad thing..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

“Oh uhm, Well i dont have a zero period so i can bring her to school, and i have first period pe as well so i guess we’ll have to leave her in here. Then i have second period english so i cant take her then, and i have third period math so i can take her then if you want, i have fourth period french2 so i guess it doesnt matter who has her then.. period five is here so thats clear, and i have sixth period government so i can take her for you.” He listens close to my words, and starts filling in his paper then shows it to me when he’s done. He has it so Adyln is with Hanji first period, he has her second period, and i have her third and he has her fourth, We both have her fifth period since its this class, and then i have her six period. “That work?” he asks as i scan over it. “Yeah its perfect.” I nod, and we flip are papers over to the Calender. The idea that i will have to spend nights in a row at jeans house, and him at mine gives me butterflys. “My house is open whenever, so just tell me what you would prefer.” Jean tells me, moving in his seat to adjust himself, making it more comfortable. I stare at the blank two weeks on my paper. Trying to figure out what would be best for my family, and for jeans. “Uhm i guess we could spend two nights at my house, then two nights at yours and continue that pattern?” I offer. He shrugs like he doesnt really care, and writes that down on his calendar. “Do you walk home Marco or do you get a ride?” He asks, setting down his pen, his paper all filled out. I look over at my cousin ymir, who is happily filling out her papers with her girlfriend Krista. “I get a ride from ymir since she’s my cousin.” I say, looking back at him. He nods, not really caring about ymir being my cousin, i dont see why he would though. “I’ll take you home then, since ill be staying with you i guess. We’l stop at my place so i can get my stuff then head to yours, alright?. Put in your number so i can find you after sixth.” He pulls out a touch screen phone, types in his pass code to unlock it and then slides it to me. The home screen is Four black rectangles placed side by side, each one placed either higher or lower then the other. Heck if i know what it means though. I click the ‘Contacts’ button at the bottom of the screen, select ‘new contact’ and quickly type in my number and my name before handing it back to him. “Thanks.” He says, quickly sending a text to me so that i have his number in my phone as well. All it says is ‘Hi.’ I save his number to my phone and then put it away just as the bell rings. “See you after school,Freckles.” Jean says to me and then simply walks away. My heart Suddenly skips a beat. Did he just call me freckles?                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isnt all that exciting guys. I promise the next chapter will be better. This Chapter is Marco's point of view, and it'l switch off and on like that, with Jean being odd chapters and Marco being the even ones, unless stated otherwise. I will be updating a chapter a day till i start school again in a week. Dont be afraid to leave comments, i love feedback! Thank You!


	3. Jeans House is Full of Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys stop at Jeans house so he can get his overnight stuff before heading to the Bodts house.

        “Hi Jean!” I look away from my phone to see the Freckled ray of sunshine that is Marco stepping up to me. I was leaning against my jeep, ready to call him to lead him to my car but it seems he found me all on his own. I smile the second i see Marco, the kids so happy and cheerful, its adorable. I realize what i just thought, and force the thoughts awake, and press my lips into a tight line. Play it cool jean, Play it cool. This is totally not a crush, you just happen to think that this dude is hella attractive and would really love to kiss in all kinds of places, and okay, its a crush. I met this guy two classes ago and i already have a baby crush on him, nice going jean, your idiot. You need to get rid of this now, but how? “Sup Freckles. Ready to go?” A light blush creeps up on his cheeks, why is he blushing? Does he not like being called freckles? Should i stop calling him that? I didnt mean to, its just his freckles are really cute, its the first thing i think of when i see him, and i cant help but wonder if he has freckles all over. Oh how i would love to find out.. Wait, what, no. Bad Jean.No sexual thoughts.   “Yeah. Lets go.” He smiles at me, looking a bit nervous as i unlock my jeep, and gets into the drivers side, He goes around and gets in the passenger side. Setting his Light purple back pack, and the pink baby bag of the floor of the car, and placing the baby in his lap while he buckles himself in. Is he okay? He looks really tense? Maybe its because he's in a car with someone who is basically a stranger? I should try and calm him down somehow, you know, like reassure him something like that.                                                                                                                                                                  

 “Here, im gonna trust you to pick the music.” I pull my phone out of my hoodie pocket, unlock it and hook it up to my cars radio then putting it on my music app, and handing over to Marco. He smiles and takes it, scrolling threw my artists as i pull out of the schools parking lot and heading for my house. Eventually macro settles on the song Pennyroyal Tea by Nirvana. When he sees me tapping my fingers against the wheel of my car to the tune of the song, he grins proudly at hid choice. Thats really cute, he needs to stop. I dont need this little crush getting any worse. “Are you cold? I can turn on the heater if you want?” I ask, trying to be considerate of the guy. Im not all that cold, but he might be. If im going to be spending the next to weeks with this guy, day and night, i might as well attempt to make a decent friendship? . “Yes please..” He says quietly as he searches threw my music, i nod and reach one hand over and turn the heater on a high low, just to warm him up a bit. “Thank you.” He says, a happy little smile on his face as the Nirvana song ends  and he changes it to Folsom Prison Blues by Johnny Cash. We both sing along shamelessly, as if the other wernt in the car. Marco singing one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite artists without a care   in the world about how bad he sounds just turned my little baby crush into an actual, full grown crush. Dammit. “Here we are.” I sigh, parking the car in my driveway, just as he puts on another Cash song.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

          Marco looks up from the phone, and stares up at my house in shock. Its a pretty large two story house. Big porch, surrounded by flowers that wernt doing so well in this cold weather. Definitly not the house people expect me to have, everyone has the same reaction, but its not like i choose to live here. This is the house my mom chose, and the cost is nothing compared to what my run off father sends her every month. He sends me money to, so that i can buy myself clothes, and to treat myself to anything else i want. Most of the time i dont spend it though, and i just save it just in case for something special. That doesnt stop me from working hard for my own earned money during the summer. Im not a complete spoiled rich kid. “Rich dad.” are the only words i say to Marco in order to explain my house as he steps out. He mutters an ‘Oh’ and follows behind me as i walk to the front door and unlock it, stepping inside, and holding open the door for him. “Thank you.” He says to me with a smile as he steps in past me. There it is again, That sweet Coconut Vanilla small. “ Englantina! Deene!” I shout, followed by  whistling after i shut the door behind me. I hear the Plastic doggy door in the back room flap open, then shut, then open, then shut again, followed by the sound of large paws pounding against the wood floors. Soon Theres two young pups running down the hallway straight towards me. A German Shepard, and Golden retriever. They pounce up to me, jumping up, wagging their tails, barking happily, licking my hands and face as i lean down to pet them. After a couple seconds of my pups licking my face and wagging their tails around, so happy to see me, i hear the most adorable noise, and look up. Marco is giggling. His freckled cheeks pushed up in a wide smile as he giggles at me and my baby’s. All three of us had forgot he was here, and the pups start sniffing him, determining if hes worthy or not. After a good sniff of a hand  from each, they start barking, tails wagging in joy, treating Marco just like they were treating me a minute ago. Great, My dogs love him. That just makes him more attractive. Not fair. “ Englantina is the Golden Retriever, you can just call her Tina. Deene is the German Shepard.” I tell Marco, he nods, remembering there names as he crouches down to pet them, and give them plenty of love. I have to smile at that. Cute boys, Cute puppy’s. Its a deadly combination, only cure? Join them. I kneel back down to pet my dogs as both me and Marco give them love. “To be honest,i  wasnt expecting the house, wasnt expecting you to have such cute dogs either. Any other surprises you got for me?” The freckled boy asks as we stand up, after several minutes of loving on the pups. I chuckle a bit, and gesture for him to follow me as i walk away from the living room we were in, down the hall way, and into the back laundry room that connects to the backyard. He follows me outside, and gapes at it.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

       The backyard is very large. It has a big pool with a connected hot tub, Both are covered right now though, do to the cold weather. Theres a large grass section on the side of the house, with two big dog houses for Tina and Deene, along with their toy boxes, and food and water bowls. A little shed is in the corner close to the pool, thats filled with pool toys and towels, stuff like that. Theres a little patio section connected to the door way with a ice chest, a grill, a glass table that sits six, and a porch swing that sits two. Then over by the pool, theres also a little place for bonfires, with four fold out chairs around it. This place is perfect for entertainment, despite no one ever really being here. “Cool right?” I joke, nudging Marcos side a bit, and he nods, looking around at all the space. After a bit more of admiring the backyard, we go back inside, and i show him where the kitchen is, which is just a basic kitchen as neither me and my mom cook all that mutch. I showed him the living room, which is simple as well, couch, tv, xbox, wii and two book shelves, a coffee and a fireplace. Then i showed him upstairs. Which is just My moms room and her bathroom, The guest room, also known as aunt hanjis room when she stays here, and the bathroom to that room. Then my room, and the bathrooms that connected to it. “Another surprise.” Marco jokes as he steps into my room. Its a bit messy, with random clothes here and there, my queen sized bed unmade. Posters and old records hand on my wall randomly. Art supplies, and pictures i'v drawn or painted are spread out across my desk and dresser. My closet wide open, some clothes are falling of the hanger. My room is no surprise, this is the part that is totally like me. Freckles is being sarcastic. “Yeah ,Yeah..” I mutter, Grabbing my over night bag from underneath my bed, and stuffing it with the clothes im gonna need for the next two days,and my phone charger, and then open the door to my bathroom, and Marco stares. The bathrooms are pretty large. It has both a shower, and a separate bathtub. Of course there is a toilet, and a sink, A large mirror with several medical cabinets. I grab My toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and my favorite shampoo (Hey, i may only be spending two nights, but i’ll be damned if i walk around dirty and smelling like sweat around someone as cute as Marco) and shove them in my bag. Everything else i need, like my keys and my wallet are in my backpack with my school stuff. “Alright Freckles, Time to get out of here.” I accidentally use the name freckles, and a light blush creeps onto his cheeks again. I guess thats an embarrassing name for him, but he’s going to have to live with it, because the nickname has stuck. “Whose going to feed the dogs?” He asks as we walk back down stairs, and spot the two dogs playing with each other in the living room. “Hanji. She came and took care of them while i was in the hospital to. She has a house key.” I explain, he already knows Hanjis basically my aunt, thanks to the blabber mouth Connie. Its no big deal though, its not like its a secret. It just makes me curious as to what else about me Connie has said to Marco. “Oh, okay.” He nods, we say good bye to the pups before leaving, and locking the house, and getting back into my car.                                                                                                                            .

"Oh my God. Jean. We left the baby n the car. Were horrible parents." Marco gasps as he opens the passenger side door, and sees the baby doll sitting on the seat. Oh crap, Thats probably not good. "Chill out, Marco. Its okay. We're new at this okay, We're stil thinking of it as a doll, we'll get used to it. Get in the car, and we'll forget this accident never happened. He nods slowly, and smiles a bit at me as he gets in the car and shuts the door, and buckling himself in, i do the same. Letting out a small sigh as i turn on the car, and pull out of my driveway, looking over at the Marco.  “Okay, freckles. Tell me, where am i going?” I ask him for directions, once again at the nickname, his face heats up a bit, but he makes no objections to it.  He tells me the directions one by one to his house, until we finally pull up to a small one story house surrounded by flowers. I park next to a small grey car and White pick up truck. I just realized.. I am about to meet Marcos family..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! This story has 11 kudos and over a 130 hits, which is WAY more then i expected it to get. So thank you so, so much. Next chapter Jean gets to meet Marcos family! Sorry if it seems like this is going a bit slow, i promise it'l get more exciting from here on out! Please dont be afraid to leave comments, i love Feedback!


	4. Goodnight, Jean...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Marcos family!

                     “Im home!” I call out as i unlock the door and step inside, Jean right behind me. He looks incredibly nervous, he’s looking down towards the ground, a light pink is dusted across his cheeks and he fiddles with his hands down by his pockets. Thats absolutely adorable, I dont see why he would be so nervous though. He’s just meeting my family, there’s nothing intimidating about them either. Maybe Jean is just shy around new people? “Hi Sweet Heart! Oh! Is this your partner for the baby project?” My mom rushes out of the kitchen to hug me, and smiles kindly when she see’s Jean. She releases me, and hugs him. Yeah, my mom is a huger. I probably should have warned Jean about my family's traits on are way here, but its a little to late for that now. Jean looks a bit shocked when my mom hugs him, but willingly accepts it before she lets go and introduces herself. “Im Marcos mom, its a pleasure to have you here, Jean, and no calling me Mrs.Bodt okay? Its Josephine or Mom.” My mom really doesnt like it when Kids call her Mrs.Bodt. She likes it better when they just call her by her name, or simply call her mom, like Ymir does. Jean nods, but looks a little confused when she knows his name without him saying anything. I have a pretty good relation ship with both my parents, and i tend to tell them everything. They knew about Jean long before i messaged them earlier in the day saying he was my partner and he would be spending the next two nights with us. Why? Because i told them about the unknown person everyone kept talking about with the name ‘Jean’, so of course when i found out, i told them, Including the part about me thinking he was hot. My parents Knew i was Gay before i even came out, so i dont really care when i tell them things like that, and neither do they. My mom was super excited when i told her that Jean was my partner. She’s just like Connie and Sasha in the fact that she has been trying to get me a boyfriend for the longest time. I havnt dated in a year, and my last relationship ended really badly, so she thinks i wont be over it until i date someone else i really like, therefore, my mom is just trying to use Jean to try and make me happy again, even though i told her im fine and that it is completely unnecessary. “Marco, Mason and Myra are out side with your father. Im sure they would all love to meet Jean. Then you can show him to your room. By then dinner will be done. Oh,  and Jean, i hope you like Tomato soup and grilled cheese?” Jean nods and smiles at her, telling her its just fine. “This way, Warning, my siblings are balls of pure energy, till around 9:30.” I warn him about my little sister and brother as i lead him away from the kitchen and living room, and out the back door. We’re Greeted by two small voices, simultaneously cheering my name.

           “Marco!” The two twins greet me the almost the same way Jeans dogs greeted him. With happy giggling sounds, and jumping and clinging to me. I lean down and pick up Myra, my little sister, as Mason clings to my leg. My dad just sits and watches. There isnt much in my back yard, and its not that big either, just big enough for the two Six year olds to play in. There is a little Play set with a slide, and two swings, and a little wooden picnic table underneath. Then there is a grill, and a glass Table that sits four, which is where my dad is sitting. It takes a moment, but the kids finally notice Jean. “Whose that?” Myra whispers pretty loudly in my ear, while Mason just stares. Jean smiles a bit, still looking a nervous. “Thats my friend Jean, He’ll be here a lot for a while, okay?” I chuckle quietly as my little siblings examine Jean before nodding their heads. This is when my dad finally stands up, and walks over, sticking out his hand for Jean to shake. My dad is no where near as bad as my mom with the whole me needing a boyfriend thing, but he still goes along with it. “I assume you already met Josephine? Well im the father, Marcus. Nice to meet you, Jean.” I dont know why, but my dad can never be normal, he has to say “The Father.” Jean shakes his hand, trying to be polite. “Nice to meet you to, Mr.Bodt.” Bad choice of words Jean. “I just told you my name kid, use it.” My dad corrects him with a grin on his face, as he lets go of Jeans hand, and pats his back. I really should have warned Jean about my family. “Alright..” Jean says, sort of awwardly, probably not knowing what else to say. “Mom says dinner will be ready soon, so we're gonna go to my room.” I bud in, setting my sister back down, prying Mason off my leg, and then pulling Jean away from them. I love my family, and usually i would stay and play with them, but Jean looks a little uncomfortable at the moment, which is not good right now, but he’l get used to them eventually, hopefully. “Alright. Oh, and Marco, sorry but i didnt get a chance to fix the lock on your door yet, so its still broken.” My face heats up and i nod, quickly pulling Jean inside and heading to my room. The lock on my bedroom door isnt broken, thats my dads way of saying do not lock the door, which means he thinks i am going to do perverted stuff to Jean. Seriously, Dad, i just met him today, He barely even considers me a friend, probably. Second, i would never do anything like that unless we we’re are dating and he was totally okay with stuff like that, and obviously we're not, and never will in the future considering i am positive that Jean is straight. Even if he wasnt, im sure someone he just met isnt very high up on the list of people he wants to date. To top it off, I only said that i think he’s hot. They dont know if i have a crush on him or not, which i do.. But they dont know that. They just assume.

              “Sooo this is my room. Sorry, we dont really have a guest bedroom, so you have to bunk with me.” I say, pushing open the door to my room. Its nothing special,nor is it all that big. I have a twin sized bed with a plain dark purple blanket and grey pillows. A plain wooden desk, A small dresser and a closet. I have old Music posters and Records all over my walls, along with pictures of Family and Friends. My room is completely clean, bed made, desk organized, clothes but away. The complete opposite of Jeans. “And the bathroom is the room across from here. Sorry, we have to share one with the twins.” I apologize yet again for how small are house is compared to his, but he shrugs. “I really dont mind.” He assures me, setting his back pack and his over night pack down on the ground, then turns to look at me, and raises an eyebrow. “Marco... We left the baby in the car again..” My eyes go wide, and my face heats up in embarrassment. Crap! He's right! Did i really forget our baby again?! Im seriously a terrible parent! “Calm down. Lets go get her.” He Puts his hand gently on my shoulder, pulling his car keys out from his jean pocket and smiles warmly at me when he see's how embarrassed i am. Yet again, Jean makes my heart skip a beat. “O-Okay..” i stutter, following him out of my room, and to the front door. “And where are you two going?” My mom questions, a small smile on her face as she sets the table. I look down, even more embarrassed then before, I mean, i have baby sat so many kids these past few years, and have always been great at it, But the second i am responsible for my own kid, im terrible at it. “We uh... Sort of left the baby doll from are project in the car...” I explain to my mom, and she just giggles at my suffering and nods her head. I rush outside to his car and jean unlocks it from the front door, with the click remote thing on his keys. I open the passenger side door and quickly grab the baby doll and the two backpacks, and close the door again so Jean can lock it. “I cant believe we forgot about are baby twice in the same day..” I muter, waking back up to Jean, and going back inside. A light pink dusts across his cheeks and ears as he shuts the front door behind us. “Ooh! What did you name her?” My mom asks, peering over my shoulder at the fake baby doll in my hands the second we walk back in. “Adyln Miranda Kirstein, Marco named her.” Jean tells my mom the babys name, and my mom forces to keep her smile up as she looks at me.

          “That is very sweet of you Marco.. Can you tell your father and the twins that dinner is ready, and then go wash your hands.” She smiles sadly at us, and i nod slowly, grabbing Jeans hand, and dragging him back to my room to put down the baby. I meant to grab his arm, but somehow my hand just went naturally for his. His face heats up a bit, probably thinking its totally awkward to hold another guys hand, but he doesnt say anything. I try my best to supress the weird fuzzy feeling in my stomach from having his hand in mine, and set the baby on my bed, and he sets down the baby bag and my backpack. When did he take those from me? Must have been when i first walked back into the house, but i didnt even notice. I guess i should have, as it doesnt seem all that possibly to carry the baby, the two backpacks, and jeans hand unless i have both backpacks somehow on my back. I let go of his hand quickly once we set down the stuff, thinking i am probably making him uncomfortable, and lead him to the bathroom. “Here, wash your hands, i’l go get my dad and the twins.” He nods, and i see a slight frown on his face as i walk away.

         “So, Jean.. Do you have a Girlfriend?” “Or a Boyfriend?” My dad asks as we eat, and my mom tosses in the last part. My parents have spent the majority of this dinner asking Jean questions about himself, like his classes and grades, normal stuff like that. Then they just had to ask that. Jean blushes a light shade of red from the awkward question and shakes his head a bit. “Uh, No, i do not.” My parents nod casually."Marco doesnt either, What a shame that such handsome young boys like the two of you are single." my mom looks at me from the corner of her eye. Oh my god, Mom. What kind of parents try and hook up their 18 year old son with another guy. My parents, thats who. Just as my dad opens his mouth to ask Jean another Question, A loud cry goes off in the bedroom. The Baby. Before i can even stand up, Jean is already half way down the hall.  “Good parental Instincts..” My mom mutters as she watches Jean leave without a second thought. My dad nods in agreement. “Mommmm” I whine and she smiles at me, the sound of the baby crying in the distance suddenly stops. “What, Were just saying he has decent parental instincts. Thats a good thing.” She smiles innocently as she goes back to eating. I sigh. A couple minutes later, Jean comes back, without the baby. “Sorry..” He apologizes for suddenly leaving, and sits back down in his seat. “Oh no, its fine. You did what you were suppose to do.” My mom excuses it, as she get up and places her bowl and plate in the sink.

        A couple minutes later, Were all done eating, and Jean surprisingly volunteers to do the dishes. “Thats okay, we have a dishwasher.” My mom smiles a bit at him, and waves her hand, telling him to let her do it. He nods and lets her load up the dishwasher, and follows me back to my room. “Dont you have, like, four weeks of homework to catch up on?” I ask as i sit down on my bed, he opens up his over night bag. “Nah, Hanji and my art teacher havnt given what i’ve missed yet, and i havnt seen my other teachers yet.” I nod and watch as he pulls some clothes, and a bottle of shampoo out of his bag. “Hey, Mind if i take a shower? I havnt slept since i went into the hospital so im dyeing for some rest.” He chuckles a bit awkwardly, and i nod, quickly getting up. “Yeah of course.” I lead him back to the bathroom, and turn on the light, and shower for him. “So there’s towels under the sink, and you can go ahead and sleep on the bed.” He nods to me. “Thanks man.” I nod in return, and leave the bathroom, to go watch TV with the rest of my family.

      About an hour of tv later, i leave the living room, and walk back to my room, figuring Jean should be done in the shower by now. However when i walk in, Jeans already in my bed, Half way under the covers and in a deep sleep. I guess he wasnt lying when he said he hadnt slept in four weeks. Its only about 8:30, not even the twins go to sleep this early. From what i can see, He sleeps in long grey sweat pants and a white tank top. I smile, and step over to the bed, pulling the blanket over him more so that he is fully covered. He lets out a huff in his sleep, and cuddles against one of my pillow thats between his arms. Oh my god, okay that was really freaking Cute.. I get up, and set up a little bed on the floor for myself with a couple of pillows, and a spare blanket. Turning off the light as i lay down on the floor. Gosh its freezing down here. Tomorrow i’ll remember to grab an extra blanket for myself, but right now, i just want to go to sleep. “Good night, Jean..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Especially those of you who commented, i cant even begin to tell how happy your comments made me. I cant believe this story has Twenty Kudos, and over Three hundred Hits! As always dont be afraid to leave comments, like i said i love them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Good night, Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorks battle over who will sleep in the bed, who will in? Jean or Marco?

        “Marco! Wake up!” I whisper harshly at Marco for the fourteenth time. Im already dressed and ready, because i actually woke up when the alarm clock blared at 5:30. I may hate it, but if i need to, i will wake up early. Seeing as i have school like, now, it is necessary. Marco is the heaviest sleeper i have ever met. Hell, He’s worse then Reiner, and that man sleeps like a hibernating bear, he makes the snores to match it and everything. At least Marco sleeps silently. He slept on the floor i guess, cause thats where he is. Laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, clutching at his blanket as he shivers away, his face nuzzled deep into the pillow, sleeping like a rock. As cute as this fucker is right now, he needs to wake up. “Freckles!” I whisper harshly right in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder to shake his body. His dark brown eyes finally pop open, and he stares up at me in shock. Are faces are so close at the moment, I can see every little brown fleck that graces his cheeks and nose, all i would have to do is move forward half an inch and to right a bit and his lips would be mine..                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                “Uh, Marco.. im uh, leaving for my zero period now... and uh, you need to get up and get ready for school... “ I stumble out. Nice job Jean, Real nice job. He nods, yawning and sitting up straight in order to stretch his body out. 1.Thats adorable, and 2. Sleeping on the floor must have been really cold, and really uncomfortable. I thought that, when he told me we would have to share his room, and that i could go ahead and sleep on the bed that we would either share the bed (in a very non-gay way), or that he would sleep on the couch or something. I wasnt expecting him expecting him to sleep on the cold, hard ground. No way im letting him do that agin. “Tonight, you take the bed. You were shivering your ass off, and you look a bit sore. No arguing. I got a zero period to get to, so see you in first, freckles.” I say, quickly moving my face away from his. When he sat up, it only moved us closer. If that happens again, i might not be able to resist that cute freckled face of his, and i dont want to fuck shit up. Especially not on the second day. Seriously though, fucking shit up now is a huge ‘NO’. At least give me a good week or two with the guy, and let me finish this project before i send the cutest guy i have ever met, running for the hills. “Okay.. First period..” I hear him mumble quietly, his tired eyes watching me carefully as i leave his bedroom and house, heading for my car. I would give Marco a ride to school, but he doesnt have zero period, so i he would really just be sitting there with me for forty five minutes until first period started. As much as i would love his company in that boring ass class, i think i’ll have to settle for seeing him for the three classes we share, and brake, and lunch, and every day after school and all night for the next two weeks...                                                                                                                                                                         

           “Both parents are still at work, and the kids are at day car till my parents are off.” Marco explains to me the lack of cars, besides my own, in his driveway, as he unlocks his front door and steps inside, waiting for me to enter after him. I bit down on my lip a bit, hoping that i am not blushing like a dork at the thought of being alone in his house with him. The day at school did nothing to help my rapidly growing crush. Do you know hard it is to not at least blush when i go into the locker room for my first period P.E and find a half naked Marco changing next to my locker. Yeah thats right, by some unholy twist of fate, his locker just so happens to be right across from mine. That means seeing Marco in his boxers, and him seeing me in mine, every morning. Being the Teachers assistant for French is totally worth it now, because hearing Marco stumble over the foreign words as much as he did today, with his face all red, has to be one of the cutest things i have ever witnessed. So Marco’s French is really bad, considering that he is in the second year of learning it. He begged me on the way home to teach him. You think im the TA for French by accident or something? cause that is not the case. Both my parents are from France, and met each other in America where they had the cutest baby ever, me, and as a child i mostly spoke with them in French. I wasnt required to take any foreign language these last few years thanks to that, and the French teacher, Mrs.Petra, as i call her, asked me to help her teach her French2 class. Now that Marco is in there, i am really glad i took the offer. Health class was mostly Connie and Sasha commenting on how Marco and i make a good couple, or that we make such cute parents, stuff like that, made me want to kick them both in the gut. I think Connie can tell im crushing on Marco, or something, because he sent way to many ‘Knowing’ glances, and eyebrow wiggles are way. Hanji also started telling about the body, and what happens to it when pregnancies first begin, in great, great detail. Thats Hanji for you though, if its about the human body, she knows it, and will tell you everything. Lunch and Brake was pretty interesting, all of us sitting together, talking and making stupid jokes like always. Me kicking Connie in the shin, Ymir and Krista flirting or kissing, or both, Eren loudly talking about things i dont care about, but make me want to punch him anyway, and Marco furiously blushing because of something Sasha whispered in his ear. After school was just Marco waiting for me at my jeep, looking pretty damn hot as he leaned against it casually, trying to act cool as he waits, He is such a dork, but he is a hot dork. “How much homework did you get today?” He asks, shutting the door behind me, then tossing himself onto the couch. I groan at the thought of it. I have so much homework it seriously sucks. Most of my teachers want it by Monday, which sucks even more, do they not know that i have other classes with work to be made up? Its not like its my fault that i almost died from a stomach flew by the way. “A shit ton. As you know, for PE i got that stupid paper, saying i have to do so many pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks and a bunch of other specific exercises by Monday. I have like six chapters to read for English, and two worksheets to fill out, two chapters for govt’ i need to go over with four worksheets, 28 worksheets to do for math, three work sheets for science and 5 pages of notes to copy, 2 stacks of tests to grade for French2, two worksheets to do for Health and three drawing assignments and an entry for the show case for art class. Not to mention all the tests i have take..” I grown, plopping down on the floor, and leaning against the couch, where Marco is, and start pulling folder after folder from my backpack. “I could help you?” Marco offers, letting out that soft, adorable giggle of his as he looks over my shoulder at the stacks of homework. He’s willing to help me when he has homework and studying of his own to worry about? How nice of him.. Man, maybe this kid really is a saint. A beautifully freckled saint. “Seriously dude?” I ask, staring up at him, He nods his head, smiling. Marco is almost always smiling, thats one thing i seem to really like about him. The never ending smile. “Alright. Then if you help me, I promise to tutor you in French.” Marco asked me to help him with the language earlier in the car, and i said i would think about it. So i have and there is my answer. I’ll help him if he helps me. This way, we’re both happy.                                                                                                                                                    

                “Were ho- Oh, Im sorry, are we interrupting something?” The rest of the Bodt family walks in the door, me and Marco sit on the couch, facing each other, as i speak to him in French. I turn my head to look at Mrs.Bodt and her husband, and the twins as they step into the house. “I was helping Marco with French class.” I shrug. With Marco and i working together, we finished half of my homework, and all of his(which was surprisingly a very small amount), with in an hour and a half. When i went to grade the two different tests for French2, i stumbled across Marcos.. He got a D and a C-, he wasnt to happy about that, so we left the rest of the grading for later, and i started quizzing him to see what he does know. Individual Words He’s fine at. He needs allot of help with full sentences and a bit numbers. “I didnt know you spoke French! Are you fluent?” Mrs.Bodt asks, sitting down near us. “Yeah, Both my parents are from France, so it was used all the time in our house.” she smiles and nods to me. Marco is the spitting image of his parents. His mother is a slender woman on the taller side, with light brown skin and even more freckles then Marco. Her eyes and hair are both a very dark brown color, and her smile is constant and happy. Mr.Bodt is Pretty tall, maybe around six foot two or three. His hair is black, with a clean cut. His eyes are a very light brown. Marco definitely inherited his build, he may be slim, but he has wide shouldars, a strong jaw and is pretty well muscled. He has a little splash of freckles to, but no where near as much as the rest of the Bodts. The twins were basically mini versions. Mason looked just like Marco, but with shorter hair, less freckles and light brown eyes like their dad. Myra looks just like he mom, slender body but on the taller side, dark brown long hair thats pulled back into a pony tail, dark brown eyes, and freckles everywhere. I guess somewhere in are conversation, the topic of me being French was skipped over. They know i am am in Art, that i am an A student, they know which college i plan to go to, and they know that i am single, but somehow, i skipped the part that i am French. “Of course. I should have figured it out by your name alone, it sounds very French.” She says, trying to make it in away that doesnt sound rude in her mind. I smile a bit, trying not to laugh. Marco laughs a bit though. I dont fully understand why either of us have the urge to laugh at that, it just sort of struck that way. “Well you two go back to French. I am going to go make dinner.”  Mrs.Bodt excuses her self, and leaves for the kitchen.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

                   “Marco. Get in the bed.” I argue, pointing at his bed with my finger. Both of us have showered, and changed, and are ready to sleep. However, being the freckled saint that he is, Marco refuses to let me, his guest sleep anywhere but the bed. “No. Your the guest. You take the bed.” He says yet again. I groan. This argument is reaching the fifteen minute mark. I am tired and i really want to sleep now, but i am not letting Marco sleep on the cold and hard floor again. “No way in hell. You were shivering so much i could hear your teeth chattering, not to mention how sore your back was in the morning. Get in the bed.” I growl, standing my ground. I dont like the idea of Marco suffering threw cold and uncomfortable sleeping just because i am here. “No, id rather suffer myself then have you suffer, your the guest. Get in the bed, Jean.” He growls back. Marco growling is pretty sexy, but im not letting him win. “You know what. Fine.” I sigh, acting like i give in. He grins in victory, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches me prepare the bed for sleeping in. I push the blankets open, and set the pillows where i need them, then turn around, and put on my best pouty face. “Okay, I’ll sleep in the bed, but on one condition. I want a goodnight hug.” I grumble. I hold out my arms for him to hug me. He raises an eyebrow, a light brush sweeping across his cheeks. He probably thinks that it sounds pretty gay, and probably thinks its gross, but i need it to win. “Promise?” He asks, stepping towards me, and i nod. “Promise.” I give him my ward, and he steps into my arms. Im a bit surprised when he hugs me tight, his head buried in my shoulder. This is the best fucking hug i have ever received in my life. All i can smell is Marco, his stupid Coconut vanilla scent that i cant believe i enjoy. He’s incredibly warm to, and just, i dont know, comfortable. Focus, Jean! I yell at myself in my head, and hold Marco tight to me, pulling us both onto the bed, and roll us over so he’s fully on the bed, and trapped between the wall, and me. I quickly release the embrace before it gets awkward and pull the blanket over us, and turn off the light. “Jean!” Marco whines from next to me. I move so i am laying on my back, and grin. “Hey, i said i would sleep in the bed. What i failed to mention is that you would be joining me. This way neither of us have to suffer, okay?” He sighs in defeat, and relaxes. He’s still laying the same position he was before, on his side, facing me. He doesnt move, just curls up and closes his eyes. He is so close to me, I can feel his warmth, and smell the coconut and vanilla just as well as when we hugged. Bringing Marco into the bed with me was a bad idea, i now have the strongest urge to turn back towards him, pull him towards me, kiss him and hold him as close to me as possible for the rest of the night. I cant do that though, and its really hard to resist. “Good night, Jean.” He whispers to me. I can hear the sleep in his voice as he talks. I am reminded of how tired i was now that i am actually in bed. “Good night, Freckles..” I whisper back, glad that he cant see how red my face is. Eventually my mind goes silent, and im gone, with Marco peacefully sleeping by my side.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapters a bit late, the writing sort of got delayed. Also, im sorry, the chapter turned out allot shorter then i had originally planned. Again. Thank you guys so much! I cant believe how well this story is doing. I never expected this. Thank you!


	6. The baby doll just had to cry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping cuddles, PE, and Jean telling Marco why he works even though he chooses to work.

               For the first time in what feels like forever, i woke up early, and on my own. No alarm clock, no wake up call, nothing but my own conscious. Boy im glad i woke up when i did, because i might have missed the chance of a life time. The thing that that woke me up, was the feeling of a warm body cuddling against my own. My eyes pop open and i stare down in shock. Jean is cuddled up against me, his body pressed firmly into my side, his head resting lightly on my chest, and his legs are tangled in my own. His mouth is slightly agape, and his hair is all messed up. It has to be one of the cutest things i have ever witnessed in my almost nineteen years of life. Jean looks so peaceful, and happy while he sleeps, Unlike when he’s awake and has his lips pressed into a tight line like he instantly hates everything that crosses his path, but is trying to contain it. I mean, Jean is still really attractive like that, but this is a new side of him i really hope to see more of. As Jean murmurs something in his sleep, i wish i knew what but.. I think it’s in French.. And nuzzles his head against my shoulder more. I bite my lip, praying that the quickening beat of my heart doesnt wake him up. For a moment, i contemplate raping my arms around him. If he wakes up and finds me like that, he would probably get really grossed out. I mean, him being straight and all, and us hardly even knowing each other, it would probably be really weird.. But... i dont think i will get another chance like this... Slowly i decide to take my opportunity, and wrap my arms around jean, holding him close to me. He doesnt wake up from that, to my surprise, it actually makes him cuddle closer to me, and mumble more French. He talks in French in his sleep.. He gets cuter by the day i swear.. With Jean nuzzled against me, my arms around him, I quickly fall back into my usual deep sleep..                                                                                                                                                            

      “Marco! Time to wake up!” The beautiful sound of Jeans voice whispers into my ear, causing me to yawn, and open my eyes. The first thing i see is Jean, who is surprisingly smiling at me. I have no complaints about this, A smiling Jean is even more attractive then a moody Jean. I cant help but wonder, why is he smiling? “I got to get to my Zero period, you need to get ready. Dont forget your spending the night at my house for the weekend, and please. Dont forget the baby.” He tells me, standing up from the bed, and heading for my bedroom door, not letting me respond. “See you in first period, Freckles.” Just like that he leaves. As always, the name freckles makes my face heat up, but so does the thought of first period PE. For some unknown reason, fate decided to be very cruel, but very kind at the same time, and gave me the locker right across from Jeans. Everyday i get to see him strip down to his boxers and change into the gym clothes, and vice verse. However, that also means, i have to see him strip down to his boxers and change into the gym close and vise verse. Great because well, Jeans body, as i have discovered is just as perfect as his face. Great because i get to show of my somewhat good body to Jean (Hopefully i impress him, okay, let me dream). Its horrible because its so tempting looking at his body, as well as it is a harsh reminder that it will probably never be mine. Also horrible because my body is no where near as impressive as Jeans, and when i changed next to him, i was hopeful that he would check me out, but at the same time i as doubtful that A.He even looks at me in that way and B. Even if he did, i doubt he would be into me. The feeling of realing liking someone like this, and knowing how little of a chance you have... It really hurts..                                                                                                                                                                                                   

           “Jean! Wait up!” I whine. Today is are running day, you are suppose to run for as long as you possibly can around the track. Jean and I are on are seventh lap. The only other people still running are Eren, Mikasa and Annie. Jean is a pretty good distance in front of me, as i am starting to get tired and falling behind, I can tell he still has another lap or two in him, but i really want to try and impress him by keeping up with him. I expect Jean to throw me some sarcastic comment or tell me to go sit down on the bleachers if im tired, or ignore me, so basically i just expect him to leave me behind and go on alone. He doesnt though. He slows himself to a jog, and even moves backwards a bit so he’s next to me. He doesnt say anything, he just sort of smiles at me and jogs by my side. I can feel my heart flip inside my chest. “Want to make it our last lap?” He finally brakes the silence as we near the fence where are PE teacher stands with his clip board, ready to write down another tally mark for us. I look at Jean a bit confused, sure i am tired and i would like to stop, but Jean looks perfectly fine. Why would he make this his last lap when i am alost positive he can run at least two more? “Huh? You can run longer cant you?” For some reason, thats how i phrase it, it sounds weird to me after i said it, but he perfectly understood my point, so i guess it doesnt sound that odd. “maybe another lap.. But uh, my doctor told me to watch myself when it comes to this kind of stuff.. so i should stop here, you know, just to be safe..” He explains himself, and i nod slowly. Thats right, Jean was in the hospital for a couple weeks and at home with a really bad stomach flue. Thats what Connie and the others told me anyway, Jean himself hasnt said anything about that particular subject. He just sort of assumes i know, i guess. When we tell the teacher are number, we tell him we are done, and go sit on the bleachers. The only other people we know in this class, are those still running. Eren, Mikasa, and Annie. I know Jean seriously hates the crap out of Eren, if you look closely, you can see Jean clench hid right fist slightly before releasing it, every time he sees the Yeager boy. As for Mikasa and Annie, well i dont know Jeans relationship with them, but both seem pretty decent enough people to me. I sit down on the top row of bleachers, where surprisingly no one else sits, and Jean sits down next to me, rather close, might i add. I take a deep breath to try and reclaim my normal heart rate after running for so long. Its worthless though, my heart doesnt stop thumping like crazy, and i figure it has to do with how close Jean is. Hs leg is pressed against mine, are shoulders bumping, his arm behind me so that his hand can rest ontop of the bleacher that im sitting on. I can feel his warmth, and i can smell.. Green apples.. How punk rock of him.. The first thing i think of is last night, how Jean cuddled up to me in his sleep, how he mumbled in french, and before i know it, i am verbally saying these things. “You speak french in your sleep?” I question out loud, totally an accident. Jean looks over at me a bit shocked, his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn a deep red. “Huh?” He gasps, i dont think he really knows what to say ti that, and honestly, neither do i. “Oh, uh.. Last night.. I woke up.. and you started mumbling something in French..” I leave out the part about him cuddling up to me, and me returning the favor. Honestly, i dont know if he moved away from me before he woke up, or he woke up like that and is trying to pretend that it did not happen.. Yet another disappointing thought about the fact that my feelings will never be mutual..  Are discussion never goes farther then that for two reasons. One, Jean is to embarrassed, and Two, we were dismissed back to the locker rooms, and the last thing i want to do is discuss Jeans adorable sleeping habits while we change next to each other.                                                                                                                                                                                                                         

            “You can cook?” I stare at Jean , my arms crossed over my chest, an eyebrow raised as i sarcastically judge him. We stand in his kitchen, long after school is over, long after we finished are homework, and its time to eat dinner. Jean says his mom doesnt get home till around midnight, and disappears for work around six in the morning, so my chances of meeting her are very low. “I can cook.” He replies back with a bit of sarcasm to mock me. He plates a big scoop of pasta noodles and then a ladle full of sauce onto a plate and hands it to me, then points me in the the direction of the little era he set up that has bread and Parmesan cheese. When we finished with are homework, Jean banned me from the Kitchen, telling me to watch TV until he calls me back. A good forty five minutes later, Jeans calls out to me, and i walk in on the heavenly smell that is home made pasta. Jean told me before, when he showed me the tour of the house, that the kitchen was hardly ever used, so from that i took it as neither him or his mom were all that big on cooking. I guess i was wrong, because the second i take a bite into the pasta, i am in love. “You can cool!” I mumble, my mouth filled with delicious pasta. Jean laughs at me as he eats his own food. Why must this boy be so perfect, and so far out of my reach? “Told you. I took cooking class my freshmen year, not to mention i worked at a both a deli, a diner and food truck within the last two years, i have done allot of cooking in my day.” I nod, trying to imagine Jean in an apron and a silly food truck hat. Thats definitely a sight i want to see. “Doesnt your dad send you like a ton of money every month? Why would you work?” I cant help but wonder out loud, I feel like Jean might have told me something about this subject, but i just cant remember.. “I dont want to live off some old bastard who abandoned me and thinks he can make up for it with a pretty penny. I save most of that money for things i really want, like my jeep, and college, or for a special circumstance. Other then that, i like going out and doing things or buying things and knowing that im buying it on my own, you know? Besides, its not like he’s going to spend me money for the rest of my life, just until im done with college. I dont want to get used to relying on a strangers money for everything.” He stops eating, just for a second, and i can see how much hatred he holds for his father, i can see how desperate he is to not have anything to do with him. I can even see how lonesome he is just by looking into his golden brown eyes while he talks. Jean basically doesnt have parents, His dad is in some unknown location, and only send them money, his mom works constantly, and he hardly ever sees her, he has no other family besides Hanji, who isnt always here either. He lives in this big old house, everyday, all alone with no one but the dogs. I cant imagine how lonely it must get. Waking up to an empty house, eating breakfast alone, coming home to an empty house, eating dinner alone, and going to bed still alone. Im so used to my family, theres really only about an hour or two everyday after school that im alone at home, and i can hardly stand that. How can Jean possibly stand months at a time not seeing anyone in his huge house but his pets? Then i realize.. He probably cant stand it.. Hhe probably really hates it.. I am willing to bet Jean has spent more then enough nights hating the feeling of being alone.. maybe even crying..Jean... you dont know how badly i just want to hug him and tell him he can come stay at my house for as long as he wants, or that i could come here whenever he wants.. Just as long as he isnt lonely... I almost do it to.. i stand to my feet, not able to restrain myself from doing just that, but of course.. The baby doll starts crying loudly...                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and hits this is getting. I hope you like this chapter, there will be another one tomorrow. Im back at school so if every now and then i miss a day of an update, thats why. Enjoy! and dont be afraid to comment, i love them!


	7. An eventful day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> casual cuddles, non accidental sleeping cuddles, Reiner's teasing, and making out for cheap food, eventful day in the world of Jean.

  I have known Marco three days, three fucking days and i feel like i have known the guy for years. Marco didnt slowly work his way into my heart by gently knocking and waiting for me to answer, oh no, this boy kicked down the door and flopped himself on the couch and made himself right at home. I can easily say, without thinking about it, that he is my best friend. I already know more about him then i do about any of my other friends, and he already knows more about me then any of my other friends. I cooked pasta for the boy! I wont even microwave myself a hot pocket! I told him something i dont even like to think about. I’ve got it bad, like really bad. It’s not like its my fault though, i blame Marco. I would be totally fine, my normal jack ass self if this tall, dark and handsome, suave ass dork with the cutest freckles and a smile of pure gold didnt stride into my life with that perfect ass of his. Ugh. A part of my shivers at the thought of never meeting Marco, though. It would have been safer to keep distance from someone as perfect as him, but no, he just had to become the father of are of are demon baby doll that ruins everything. Marco was gonna hug me, that perfect son of a bitch saw right threw me, i knew he did, i knew he could see how sad i was and he was going to fucking hug and comfort me like the saint he is but no, the baby started crying, and we had to change its fake diaper. Thats said and done now though. We even fed it, and put it back to sleep before we went to go watch TV. Its obvious neither of us wants it crying again, but i think its because of two completely different reasons. We now sit on the couch, Marco sitting on one side, and me on the other, very far apart, as we watch American Pickers. I feel like Marco may be purposely sitting as far away from me as possible. Has he figured out that i like him? Is he grossed out? Oh please no, please. This isnt some silly school girl crush, this is like, legit head over heels sort of crush. If it was squashed, it would hurt, like allot, and i dont need any more emotional pain in my life. Just as im about to solidly agree that Marco is purposely avoiding contact, he leans towards me, and just falls against the couch, his head, and most of his shoulders in my lap, so that he’s laying down. My face heats up instantly, though neither of us say anything, we just continue to watch the show. Eventually i work up the balls to rest my hand on his hip/waist area. Not in a sexual way, i dont move it, i just place it there, and let it rest comfortably. He doesnt say anything, but a light blush raises across his freckled cheeks, and at the tip of his ears. If he was grossed out, he would say something, im sure of it. Maybe he just thinks its a normal thing, who knows, Who cares, We’re technically cuddling on the couch, does this count as cuddling? Im gonna say it does. Its not like this morning either, when i woke up to find we had cuddled together by accident. Where conscious, this isnt accident, he did this, and its great. I woke up cuddling with Marco, now im falling asleep while cuddling with Marco. Greatest day.

     “Jean.. We should get to bed..” Marco says quietly, shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly, and the first thing i see is adorable freckles and dark brown eyes. Im a bit confused when i see the TV off, and him kneeling on the couch next to me. Then i remember. Thats right.. I feel asleep with Marco on the couch.. I fell asleep to Marco cuddling me on the couch.. If were going to sleep, that means more chances for accidental sleeping cuddles. Im in. “Okay..” I yawn a bit, standing to my feet, and slowly leading him up the stairs to my room. “Hanji should be here in a few hours.. So your gonna have to bunk in my room, kay, freckles?” I mumble, shutting the door to my room, stripping to my boxers and crawling into my bed. If im at Marcos, i’ll wear actually pajamas, as its not my home, but here, the only clothing that exists when i sleep are my boxers. “O-Okay..” Marco stumbles out, quickly changing into his pajamas, boxers and a tank top. When he’s done, stuff all put away, he stares at me, wondering where he is suppose to sleep. “Sorry, Freckles. We dont have spare blankets, You’,ll be sharing beds with me again, but if its a problem i c-” Before i can even finish my sentence, Marco starts shaking his head, then turns off the lights. “No, No. Thats okay...” He says quietly, making his way to my bed, and climbing in under the blankets. My bed is a Queen size, where as Marco only has a twin, so there is allot more room, yet were as close to each other as we were in the smaller bed the night before. Im thankful the lights are off, this way he cant see how dark red my face is. Im also thankful that today was Friday, that means tomorrow we can sleep in, sleeping in means more Marco time. Sadly Friday means i have that ‘Hot date’ With my the dads. Reiner and Bertl. I mean, its great, i havnt seen them in a long, time, and i love them and miss them and they are worried about me. Before Marco, they were my closest friends, and new more about me then anyone. Its bad though, because im taking Marco with me. Reiner always instantly knows when i find someone attractive, He’s even better at knowing when im crushing. I already know he is going to spot my crush on Marco from a mile away and boy is he going to give me hell for it. He loves teasing me, its his favorite pass time. A day with my ‘Gay dads’ and my crush? It will certainly be an adventure, thats for sure...

     ‘Should i risk it?’ I think to myself, laying still, as if i were still sleeping. I woke up a few minutes ago, and Marcos wide awake. He didnt notice when i woke up, so im pretending to be asleep, and he believes it. Right now.. Well i really want to try something... The night before was a complete accident, we were both asleep okay, the cuddle was totally accidental, he doesnt even know it happened.. I want to know.. since im already pretending to sleep.. I want to see what would happen if i cuddled against him in my ‘Sleep’. He wont know im awake, if he rejects it or something no harm done, because he’ll think im asleep, and from there i’ll drop it, and try to get rid of this crush.. But oh god.. what if he doesnt reject it? What then? I guess i can find out... I make my decision and mumble a bit in French, to make this seem a bit more realistic, as i according to him i speak French in my sleep.. “ji t’aime” I love you. Thats not exactly what i meant to say as i wrapped myself around Marco. I toss my legs in with his, one arm over his stomach, and my head nuzzles against his shoulder. I really didnt mean to say that, but i did, if i take it back now, he’ll know im awake, and that would be even more embarrassing. Marco’s body is stiff. He’s not even breathing. He’s going to reject me... I prepare myself for that moment, but instead of him pushing me away or something, his arms wrap around my waist, and he holds me close to him. “Jean..” He sighs, pressing his lips gently to the top of my head. I do my best to stay calm. Oh my god. Oh.My.God. Not only did he not reject me, but this is not a friendly embrace. His arms are not around me in the “Im here for you buddy, no homo” Way.Oh no, this is a “I dont want anything to hurt you, so dont even leave me.” Embrace. That was no “Its okay man, no homo.” head kiss. “I would kiss all your problems away if i could.” Because of this, it takes everything i have in me to not kiss him back, and tell him just how much he means to me. I dont want to ruin anything though.. Im so scared i will ruin things with him before they even start. Its scary. Hes just so perfect, and its intimidating. He has all those cute freckles, and that adorable smile, and ugh. If i fucked it up with the most perfect person i have ever met, i would never forgive myself. Tomorrow i’ll start by at least confirming if he likes people of the male gender. Uptill now, i have just assumed he was straight.. it looks like i could be wrong... From there.. Well from there i’ll do some snooping, see if i stand a chance with that hunk of perfection, and then if i think i do? well then i’ll find the perfect way to try and make him mine.. Marco being mine... I like the sound of that... way, way more then i should...

     “Jean! You didnt tell me you were bringing your boyfriend!?” Reiner gasps dramatically, crushing me in a tight embrace between his arms. What a dick. I totally told him about Marco. He knew instantly i had a crush on him, he’s doing this to mess with me, at the same time he told me he will be watching Marco today, making sure he’s “Good enough”. That is why Reiner is basically my dad, because he acts like it. Betholdt just trys to keep Reiner calm, and ensures both his boyfriend and i that he is sure Marco is a great guy, adn that he trusts my taste, but he is still ready to fuck shit up if my heart gets broken, making him dad number two, or mom. “Welcome to the family Marco. I am your new Father in Law, Reiner. That sexy hunk there? He’s mine. Therefore, he is also your Father in Law.” He releases me from his embrace, and turns it over to Marco. Pointing from his self, then over to Bertl, who awkwardly waves, a little bead of sweat strolling down his forward. Bert is always nervous, but he is even more nervous around new people. “He’s not my boyfriend, Reiner.” I whine, wanting him to stop before my face gets even more red. Reiner is embarrassing enough as it is, but when he is trying to judge my crush? Its even worse. Both Marco and i are looking like fresh strawberrys now. “Really?” Reiner asks, ask as he looks back and forth between Marco, and me. Then he shrugs. “Sorry, totally thought you were, him being your exact type and all.” Reiner. Oh my god. My eyes go wide and my entire face and my ears go the darkest shade of red possible. Reiner, you are the worst. Why would you do that to me. You might as well just tell him that i have the biggest crush on him to ever exist! Okay, please dont actually do that. Still though!! Reiner and Bert know the kind of people i like, and Marco isnt even close, not by a long run. He just brakes every image, rule, boundary or anything in my head that restricts the king of people i am attracted to. Marco gets his own fucking category. No one even remotely similar to Marco is attractive to me. Its just fucking him. Hell, his clone could walk past me and i find wouldnt find him attractive, not in the tiniest bit. Its Marco, or its nothing, and thats a scary thought to think about someone i have know for four days. “Can we go in there!?” Reiner stops are walk to point at a shop across the street. My eyes dart over and i glare at the sighn.Why. “I think Jean could really benefit from it, especially that.” He points my head in the general direction of the store windows, and points at one specific display.lingerie. Its a sex lingerie shop. My face starts to heat up, and i began to protest bitterly, out of embarrassment “Why would i wear sex lingerie!?” I question, in sort of a panic. Reiner has already embarrased me enough, it got worse, its about to get even worse then that. “Never said you would, that one was for Marco.” God help me. Reiner just suggested doing the thing. Like, i would love to do the thing, especially with Marco, but still! I have never felt so embarrassed in my life! “Come on, im hungry.” Bert tosses that in, dragging reiner allong back down the street. Thank you Bert, thank you so much. Who knows what eles he might have said if you didnt interrupt.

    “So uh.. Where are we eating?” Marco asks, finally braking the minutes of silence as we edge closer to the diner. We walk so close i can feel his hand brush up against more times then i can count, and each time i silently wish for the balls to hold his hand, but i dont. “its a small whole in the wall diner out in this area. It has great food. Hanji works there, and guess who owns the place?” I ask him, knowing he will never get it, and im right. “Who?” He asks, smiling at me. Theres no reason to smile, but Marco does anyway, and it makes my heart flutter like crazy. “Principle Levi, and Vice Principle Erwin.” I explain, and he looks at with a ‘No way!?’ kinda face, and i nod my head with a grin. “Yup. No one really knows about this place though, so keep it on the quite side. Alright, Freckles?” A light blush dusts his cheeks when i call him the nickname, just as he always did, and then nods to me. “Two couples meals?” Hanji asks, escoting us to are tables. I sit on one side of the small booth with Marco, while Bert and Reiner sit across from us. I try and protest to hanji that Marco and I are not a couple, and that this is not a date, but she didnt listen to a word. How many people are in on Mission “Get Jean and Marco to do the dating thing.” Cause it seems like it is a hell of allot of people. “I sure do hope you got someone to watch your baby.” Hanji stares over at my partner and i, an eyebrow raised when she notices we dont have the doll with us. Of course we didnt bring that thing with us. That doll is the biggest cock block to ever exist. Every single time Marco got into my personal space bubble my an inch or two, which is a good thing, i want him there, the fucking baby would start to scream or cry. No way was i going to bring that thing out with us today, just s it could ruin anything even slightly romantic. “You had a kid and didnt tell me!?” Reiner gasps over dramatically, but both Hanji and myself ignore him and go on with are conversation, its obvious were used to Reiner. “Of course, the baby doll is with Sasha and Connie.” The look on those twos faces when i showed up at Connies, asking for them to watch are doll because i wanted to take Marco out with Reiner and Bert today. They know, they definitely know i like Marco. Is it obvious? Hanji nods, letting that be, and going to get are drinks, and coming back with them. She makes a bit of chatter with the Bert and Reiner about their college classes, and then we get to order are food. The couples menu is where you pick an appetizer to share, each get an antre , then there is a dessert to share, for a very pretty good price. The thing is though.. before you leave, you have to kiss the other to prove its an actual date, not just a way to get allot of cheep food for two. Reiner and Hanji just gave me a free pass to kiss Marco...

   “So whats the couples deal?” Marco asks, and before i can say anything, Reiner steals the question. Please dont say anything to weird.. “Nothing really, like you saw, its an appetizer, two antre’s, a dessert for a very good discount, but it also comes with another, extra special dessert after that.” I can feel my face burning. For the rest of the time, i attempt to make it as normal as possible. I tried to make as little contact as possible. We ate are fried zucchini. We ate are hamburgers and fries. We ate are chocolate sundae, and i almost had a heart attack when Marco took the cherry off the top, ate it pretty damn sexual, and then tied the stem in a knot with his tongue. I mean, tying those with your tongue is pretty easy, i can do it to, but oh my god, it was innocent, saint Marco and he just made a cherry look like the most sexual thing ever and i dont need to get a hard on in the dinner my aunt works at. I dont know if i either want to go buy Marco a shit ton of cherries, or ban him from them.. “Its time~” Hanji says with a sing song tone in her voice, skipping over to are table, Erwin and then Levi are trailing after her. Really!? She has to bring them out to see this?! I dont need my Principles seeing me make out with someone in their place. Erwin is the pretty tall, pretty buff blonde haired hunk of a man. He really is pretty Handsome. Hes pretty nice to. Levi however.. Well principle Levi is a very short man, with black hair, and a poker face at all times who is not so nice. “Hurry up and get this over with. Watching Kirstein make out with his boyfriend is not how i want to spend my Friday night.” Levi grumbles, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Marco looks hopelessly confused, and i sigh. “Yeah, you can go first, Jean.” Reiner offers, acting like a good kind soul. Asshole..

    “Marco. I will explain, later. Just know. Not my idea.” I whisper to him quickly, he has a brief moment to look confused until i place one hand on the back of his head, and bring his face towards me, and slam my own lips over his. Marco is stiff for a moment, and i force the kiss a bit more, hoping he’ll understand. Quickly things start adding up in his head, and he wraps his arms around me, and kisses back rather hard, leaning us over a bit. Holly shit. oh my fucking god. Okay, this may not have been my idea, but its still fucking brilliant. Im kissing Marco Bodt. I repeat, i am making out with the freckled saint and it is the best thing i have ever felt in my fucking life. Thank you Reiner. After a couple more seconds, Marco pull away from me with a deep blush on his face, a fetuare we both share at the moment. Reiner grins a bit, very proud with his work, and then kisses his own boyfriend hard on the lips. I really am not sure what happened after that. I payed for Marcos and my own food, and then i think we walked back to my car and went home.. To be honest, i really dont know, i was to busy thinking about Marcos lips on my own, i can still feel it and everything. I kissed Marco Bodt today. Today i have been happier then i have ever been in who knows how long. That wasnt the kiss of a straight man trying to get cheap food either. That was a im going to take my chances and get as much as i can from this opportunity, kinda kiss. Is it really possible Marco could share my feelings? Oh god, i hope so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep while writing this at least three times. Thats how tired from school i am. So it will probably be a bit harder to write chapters now, not to mention i have play auditions and rehearsals starting next week, and i have a bunch of other after school activities thanks that is going to eat up all my free time. I promise though, i will write as much as i can and update as regularly as i possibly can! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, dont be afraid to comment!


	8. is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcos movie outing, which may or may not be a date, sorta gets crashed, but its still enjoyed...

You know, i have never been so happy to wake up early in the morning. The past three mornings, including right now, i have woken up to Jean Kirstien cuddled close to me in his sleep. Today his head is on my upper chest, and the rest of his body is all curled up against me. Just like before, i wrap my arms around his body, and hold him close to me to cherish the feeling. Yesterdays outing with his childhood friends, the couple Reiner and Bert, turned out to be really successful. I was nervous about it, but i think it brought me closer to a possible chance with Jean. According to the two, i am jeans type, and they were definitely trying to get us closer together, and i doubt they would do that if Jean was completely straight and uninterested. Jeans hand brushed against mine several times, and twitched about every time it did, i think he was considering holding my hand? He never did though, and often pulled his hand quickly away, so maybe not.. Then there’s the Diner.. the meal was excellent.. and just as Reiner said there was an extra sweet dessert that came after the chocolate sundae.. Jean kissed me. It was to lessen up the bill of are food, but still, it was a kiss! The best kiss i have ever had, at that. His lips are really soft and the kiss was strong.. All it did to me was wake me fall for Jean even harder, and want more kisses. I cant help but get the feeling though, that it was about nothing more then cheap food for Jean.. “Hmm.. Marco...” Jean mumbles in his sleep, nuzzling his head against my chest more and squeezing me closer to My eyes go wide, and i stare down at him in shock. My crush.. Jean... Just mumbled my name in his sleep.. and preceded to cuddle closer to me... oh my god... i think my heart might explode. Can i just like, hold him like this forever? I guess not, because a few minutes later, Jean starts to wake up and i pretend to be asleep. A couple minutes after that, his head is lifted away from my chest, and i hear him sigh, and then bed squeaks a bit as he leaves it, and then he leaves the room. Once i hear the click of the door, my eyes slowly open again, and i stare up at my ceiling. Jean and I came back to my house last night, as it was my turn to be the host again. I hear a bit of talking coming from the kitchen, and i slowly get up, wondering who else would be up at 6 in the morning, besides Jean. My mom.. Moms an early riser.. Jean must be talking to her.. which is a really bad idea..                                                                                                                                                                         

    I quickly get up, toss on a shirt, and make my to the kitchen. I yawn casually, acting like i just woke up. Jean sits at the kitchen table, across from my mom, both eating lucky charms cereal as they chat. They look up at me, a light blush burns on the tips of Jeans ears, and a bit on his cheeks, while my mom smiles warmly at me. “Good morning, sweetheart! Your up early, how about you join us?” She offers, pointing to the seat next to Jean. My face heats up, my mom would probably just do everything she possibly could to embarrass me.. Whats worse? Joining them? or leaving them? “No thanks.. Im going to take a shower, and get dressed. I’ll eat later..” I say, excusing myself as i back away from the kitchen, and head back to my room. My mom would say more embarrassing things if i was there, as she wouldnt want to say anything embarrassing behind my back, but she is one hundred percent okay with saying it if i am there. I go back to my room, and collect some clothes for the day, Just a pair of light grey jeans, and a dark purple long sleeve shirt. I take my sweet time in the shower, trying to think over my relationship with Jean. What exactly are we? Does he consider us Friends? You dont take someone out to see your close childhood friends, and then share a passionate kiss for cheap food with just anyone, now do you? I doubt he cuddles up to just anyone in his sleep either. I have to mean something a little bit more then just the average friend to him, right? At the very least, maybe a close friend.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

   “Marco! Get out! I have to pee!” Mason whines outside of the bathroom door. For a moment there, i forgot that i share a bathroom with my two younger siblings, and finish up my shower as quickly as i can, drying off and getting dressed before opening the door. “Finally!” Mason pushes me out of the bathroom, as best as he can, and i leave, letting him slam the door in my face. I chuckle a bit. Mason doesnt like mornings, but Myra loves them. “About time. Did you take a shower, or go for a swim?” My mom teases me as i walk back into the kitchen, and sit down at the table, next to Jean, who is surprisingly still in his seat. “What would you like to eat, Dear?” “Lucky charms sound pretty good now..” I respond, requesting for the same thing her and Jean ate this morning. When i look at the clock, i realize its now 7:45. Wow, i really did take my time in there. My mom sets a bowl of cereal down infront of me a second or two later, and looks over at jean, he looks up at her, then at me, and coughs a bit. “Uh Marco, how about we go out to the movies today?” Jean offers, yet another light blush creeping up onto his face. Did Jean just ask me out? Is this a date? Oh my god.. I turn my head downward, and try to focus on my ceral. “Yeah.. That sounds like fun..” I agree, shoving a spoon full of colorful cereal marshmallows into my mouth. He nods, and stands to his feet, running a hand threw his still remaining bed head. Well that was hot.. “Hurry up and eat, then get dressed and we’l go..” I nod to agree, and watch his ass as he walks back to my room. Just as Jeans out of side, my dad walks into the kitchen, and chuckles at me. “Really?” He asks, well aware of where my eyes had been. A dark blush creeps onto my face and i stuff the my mouth with more cereal, drink the rest of the milk from the bowl, and get up. “Im going to uh, get ready..” I mutter, standing up, and heading to my room. “Dont bother with a jacket, its suppose to be pretty warm today!” My mom calls to me, and i nod.                                                                                                                                                                                  

              “What do you want to watch?” Jean asks as we stare up at are movie selections. Jean wears a long sleeve grey shirt, and a black jacket, dark blue jeans, and his usual black jeans. He looked as hot as he always did. I look as boring as i always do, Same Dark purple long sleeve shirt and Light grey jeans as earlier, now just as my black purple galaxy print converse, and my light purple scarf, and you have my current outfit. However, my mom lied, it is far from warm, it is freezing cold outside. “That one sounds decent.” I mutter, point to one of the movie titles. Neither of us have no clue what any of these movies are, so were just going to have to gamble. Jean pays before i can even move my hand towards my wallet, and we step inside the theater. “Marco, what kind of d-” “Marco!" Before he can finish his sentence, my name is shouted from the snack line. We look up and see my cousin Ymir, one arm around her girlfriend, Kristas, waist, and waving happily at us. I smile happily, and rush up to my cousin and her girlfriend. “Ymir! Krista!” I greet, hugging them in turn, Jean stepping up behind me. “You guys out for a movie date to, huh?” Ymir waggles her eyebrows at me, before i can protest that this isnt a date, she moves onto the next question. “What movie you two see’n?” Since neither of us really know, we just show the other couple are tickets and they smile in excitement. “Thats the same one we’re seeing!” Krista says happily. Dammit.. Okay.. I love Ymir and Krista, their both good friends and all, but i was really hoping to be alone with Jean, you know... Even if it isnt a date.. It was a chance.. “Great.” Jean says, with a tiniest bit of a forced smile on his face. Though he said it was, i dont think he really believes its a great coincidence. Was Jean hoping to be alone together, to? God i hope so..

      “Marco, what snacks and drink do you want?” Jean asks as we step back into the snack line with my cousin and her girlfriend. “Uh..” I mumble, looking at the prices on the menu posted above. Gosh, why are movie foods so expensive... What’s the cheapest thing there is? “Marco. Stop. I know what your thinking, dont. You could ask for three of everything on the menu, and i would get it for you, okay? Just get what you want, anything, and everything. Just dont worry about the price.” He says, glaring at me a bit, then it turns into a soft smile. Did he really see right threw me? Wow, okay, but regardless i cant just rob him.. I’ll limit myself.. “A sprite and a medium popcorn?” I ask him, and he groans, rolling his eyes at me. “Marco..” He warns, seeing threw me again yet again. I sigh, and look back at the menu. “A cherry slushie, a large popcorn, a bag of M&Ms and cookie dough bites...” I mumble, a smirk tugs at his lips, pleased with my final answer. “Hi, how may i help you?” The girl at the counter asks. Her long black hair pulled into two pigtails, she’s very cute actually. “Hi, can i get a cherry slushie, an extra large popcorn, a pag of M&Ms, a box of cookie dough bites, a salted pretzel, a large sprite, and a kitkat bar, please?” Jean orders both of are foods, and the girl nods, typing that all into the machine, and telling jean the prize. Thats allot of money for snacks.. but Jean doesnt seem to care, he hands over a credit card, types in the pin, and the girl begins setting are snacks ont the counter. Putting all the candys into one of the buckets they use for small popcorn, then sets down are drinks, popcorn, and the pretzle. “You got salt and butter the popcorn to your liking, i got the rest.” He says, managing to hold his, placing his drink into the bucket with the candy boxers, and grabbing his pretzel, and a a nacho cheese dip packet. He waits for me to put butter and some of the seasonings they put out on are popcorn, i went with white cheddar..

    “Where did Ymir and Krista go..” I mutter as we walk into the dark theater. Secretly, im happy we lost them, this way i can be alone with jean, then i hear it. “Marco!” Two voices whisper harshly from my left. I sigh, and find my way to the girls, and sit down next to Ymir on the very top row, Jean sits next to me. I set the my slushie in the drink holder in between Jean and i, and keep my snacks far away from ymir, knowing she would eat everything. “Your crazy you know that? Its like fifty degrees outside and you bought an ice-y?” Jean stares at me, an eyebrow raises as i take a sip of my cherry ice drink, and shiver, but i shrug anyway. “Worth it..” I mumble, taking yet another sip, and shivering at the cold freezing running down my throat and into my stomach in the already freezing cold room. I hear Jean sigh, and there is suddenly warmth and weight around my shoulders. I look at him confused, and realize he shed his jacket, and put it around me to keep me warm. My eyes go wide and i blush. Im about to do something that is really stupid, and a huge risk, i push up the arm rest in between me and jean, and risk setting my drink in the cup holder between ymir and i, and i lean into Jeans side, my snacks still in my lap. Like i said, risky, Jean could very easily destroy all my feelings for him right now... But instead.. one arm is wrapped around my waist to keep me there, and he doesnt say anything. Half my seat goes empty as im pulled close to jean, and smile happily. This is really happening.. Im cuddled against Jean.. in a theater.. both of us conscious.. I want think anything really of it until He says something.. but.. its clear now Jean really might like me in the same way... I really hope he does.. because this crush is becoming so much more, way to quickly.. If it wasnt mutual.. it could end up hurting me allot... Neither Jean or I pay attention to the movie, we just eat are snacks, are hands meet a couple of times in the popcorn bowl, and we share are candies and are drinks, and i stay nuzzled in his side the entire time. I dont think i’ll ever know what that movie was about..

     “Want to go out to lunch?” He asks, looking at his phone for the time. I guess it must be around noon, or he wouldnt have asked. I know i should say no after all the snacks i just ate.. but right about now, im actually dyeing for some real, solid food. Plus it means more Jean-time.. “Sure.” I agree with a smile, as we walk out of the movie theater building. I am very thankful that i have Jeans jacker right now, it got even colder outside. “I hope your including us in this?” Ymir buts in, slinging arm over my shoulder, and jump a bit. Krista stop her... Please... “Ymir...” Krista whines. Thank you, krista! I owe you won! “No, its fine. You guys can come if you want, i’ll pay.” Jean agrees to it. Dammit why. I am greedy okay, i want him all to myself.. “Really? Marco, keep him.” Ymir whispers the last part quietly in my ear, so that Jean can not hear, and my face turns into a dark red.

    “Jeanbo! Two days in a row? Oh! and you brought Marco again! Hello Marco!” Ms.Hanji greets us as we walk into the same diner we were in last night. My face heats up at the memory. Why would he bring us back here? Can we please get the couples special again? “Oh! Ymir, Krista! Welcome!” Ymir and Krista look pretty confused when they walk into the diner and see are health teacher as are waiter. “Ms. Hanji?” Krista asks confused, and Ymir raises an eyebrow as they walk to are table, hand in hand, then slide into the booth across from us. It has to be really weird seeing your teacher working in a place like this on a weekend... wait till they see the Principle Levi, and VP Erwin.. “Kirstein is back again? Seriously?” Speak of he devils. Levi mumbles as he walks up to are table, Erwin stands behind him, wrapping his broad arms around the smaller ones shoulders. Its a well known thing that the two of them were dating. “You brought people from the school? The hell is wrong with you?” Levi scolds, looking at Jean. We all know Jean and Hanji are close.. but is he also close with Levi and Erwin? “Heh, sorry. They wanted to go out for lunch, and i what can i say, you guys have the best food.” Jean jokes as he shrugs his shoulders. Levi snorts. “Damn right we do..” Erwin smiles down at his boyfriend, then looks at Jean. “You think about the offers?” Erwin says and jean nods his head. Offers? “Yes to both. Did you really think i would say ‘no’ to you guys?” He rolls his eyes at are principles in a joking manor, and Erwin laughs a bit, while Levi is un-amused. “Good. we cant wait to see you when summer rolls around, and Hanji will tell you the dates for the painting jobs..” Erwin says the last part carefully. “For fucks sake Erwin, just cause their here doesnt mean you have to keep it hushed, he would tell them anyway.” Levi huffs out, looking up at the tall blonde, and erwin nods. “Good point. Well, time to get to the kitchen..” He pulls Levi away from the table, and Hanji leaves to get a round of sodas.

     “Whats the offers?” I cant help but ask once the three adults are gone. “Hanji is close friends with them, so i have known them just as long as i have known her. They want me to waiter here when summer rolls around.” He says, explaining the first one casually, and stops when hanji sets down are drinks. A sprite for me, a Shirley Temple for jean, a root beer for krista, and a ice tea for Ymir. “The second offer, was to paint a couple of portraits for them. They are getting married next month and they want me to paint a few portrait of them, instead of getting a photographer.” He shrugs again, like its nothing. We all just stare at him. Its a known fact that Levi is a perfectionist, if he is allowing Jean to paint their wedding portraits, well he must be a damn good artist. I know Jean is in art class and what not, but i have never seen any of his real work, just some of his silly doodles. “You must be good then.” Ymir comments, and Jean shrugs for the third time. “I guess so.” I giggle a bit, and go back to staring at the menu so that i know what i want when Hanji comes back. Hanji, Krista and Jean continue to talk. “Plus, Erwin is making me go suit shopping with him, because Levi called dibs on Hanji.” I hear just Hanji comes back to take orders. We all order, Jean gets a blue cheese burger and fries i think, and i get the mushroom burger. I didnt pay attention to a single thing Ymir and Krista ordered. We all chat casually, talking about how are baby projects are going, tests and homework from certain classes, but really the entire time i have been thinking about Jean in a suit, it is a very wonderful image.

     “Marco?” Jeans voice calling my name snaps me away from my thoughts as i mindlessly eat my food. I look up at him, raising an eyebrow, trying not to blush, i was just daydreaming about him after all, thats pretty embarrassing. “I asked if you want to come suit shopping with me when i go with Erwin?” Ymir winks at me from across the table, and Krista waggles her eyebrows with a knowing grin. A light blush arrises on my cheeks at last. Looks like my visions of Jean in a suit will come true soon.. “Y-Yeah.. Sure..” I agree, nodding my head. He smiles a bit at me, and goes back to finishing his food. I do the same, and kick Ymirs leg under the table. She said something to make Jean ask me that, i know she did.

     “Want dessert?” Jean smiles at me as Hanji comes back after we finished are food. I think about it for a moment.. Yeah.. i have room for dessert... “Sure.. Chocolate Sunday?” I offer my dessert choice, and he nods. “One Chocolate sundae and...” He pauses, asking the other pair what they want to eat. Wait, are we sharing a sundae? “Banana split. No peanuts.” Ymir adds her and Kristas dessert onto the order, and Hanji leaves to get them. Krista is allergic to nuts, i remember Ymir telling me about that. “Here yah go!” Hanji comes back a minute later, and slips the two desserts on the table, and sets down the bill, Ymir reaches for it to pay her half, but Jean picks it up before she can. “Nuhuh, i said this was my treat, im sticking to it.” Jean says, scanning over the money owed, then sets his credit card in it, and sets it back down. “Since you love cherries so much.” Jean looks back to me, letting me have the single cherry that sits atop of the sundae. I blush a bit, remembering how i told him last night that i love cherries, and he let me have the one then to. I pop the whole thing in my mouth, and tie a knot in the stem out of habit and stick it out of the tip of my tongue, and place it on a napkin. Jean bites down on his lip, taking a spoon and eating at some of the ice cream.

  When we finish, and the bill was payed for, We get up, and make are leave. “Thanks for the meal, Jean. Your allot better then i expected..” Ymir says, nodding in approval as she gets into the drivers seat of her little silver car. “Bye Jean, Bye Marco!” Krista smiles as she gets into the passenger side. “See you two in class” My cousin waves good bye with a flick of her wrist before she shuts her door, and drives away from the diner.

       “Im so full.” I complain as i get into Jeans jeep, he chuckles a bit, turning on the heat. I realize for the first time that he must be freezing because i still have his jacket. “Do you want you jacket back?” I offer, ready to take it off, but he shakes his head. “Nah, keep it, it looks better on you anyway.” He chuckles a bit, handing me his phone as he always did while in the car. Every time he lets me pick the music. Its mostly punk bands i dont know, and rock music from the 60‘s. He has a couple modern things though. I go with burning hunk of love by Elvis. Thats right, Jean Kirstien has Elvis Presley on his phone. I didnt expect it either. I check the time on his phone. 2:18 in the afternoon. Its still pretty early. “Anything you want to do before we go back to your place?” He asks as we pull away from the parking lot. _I want you to kiss me_. Is my only thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is way longer then i expected. I will also have you know that i wrote this while listening to Love songs from the 60's. Also, Yay! Yumikuri! I almost had Sasha and Connie be the crashers, but i really wanted to have Ymir and Krista.. Oh and yeah, more Erwin and Levi! Fun! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Dont be afraid to comment!


	9. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Ex? Jealous Marco? Jeans Piercings?

“Marco...” I sigh in content as i cuddle against him in the middle if the night like i have these last few nights. Today was Great. When i woke up, Marcos mom had asked me for a favor. She told me Marco’s birthday is this next Saturday, and she wanted to go out and buy him his presents, and pre order his cake, but wouldnt have time to do it during the week. Basically she asked me to take Marco away from home for a good few hours so she can but his present, and wrap and hide it. I agreed and boy am i glad i am. Marco cuddled into my side during the show. Marcos mom also revealed to me some extra information. More specifically that Marco has a crush on me, and has before we even met. That was wonderful news to me. While Freckles took a shower, i planned a little birthday surprise for him with his mom. The movie and lunch trip was succesfull, even if there was an unexpected meeting with his cousin and her girlfriend. I remember how much Marco claims he loves Ymir and Kirsta, and how close he is to them. I may have been unhappy with are little unofficial date being crashed, but i made sure to empress them and get there approval. Mark my words, Marco Bodt will be mine. When he is, i want approval from his family. I already have it from his parents apparently. After we got home, we played a couple of board games with his little siblings, ate dinner, and headed to bed after i took a shower. Whenever i knew Marco was asleep, i would cuddle against him and go back to sleep. I cant help it, it just feels really good to be in his arms.. His warmth.. his smell.. the feeling of his body pressed against mine.. It makes me feel happy and safe. A feeling im not all that used to.. “Stupid Zero period..” I mumble, hitting my phones screen to shut up the alarm. “Marco.. Wake up.. I got to get to school.. Its Monday..” I mutter, moving away from his embrace. Every morning Marco’s freckled arms around me, and every morning i, regretfully, leave them before he wakes up. I dont want to say anything yet. Im going to say it, i really will. I just, well i have a plan now, and im sticking to that plan.. “Okay..” Marco mumbles, slowly waking up while i grab my clothes for the day..

        “Do you uh.. Do you mind if i go to zero period with you?” He asks quietly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as i head to the bathroom, change of clothes in hand. “Uh.. sure.. If you really want to..” He nods, and stands up while yawning, and gets out his own clothes. Why on earth would Marco willingly get up an hour before he has to, just to go to school for no reason? I dont know, but i also dont know how to say no to the guy. I finish getting dressed in a black and green button up flannel shirt, black jeans, and my normal black boots. Ii fix my hair and put on a pit of deodorant, before going back to Marcos room. When i walk in, he’s slipping on my leather jacket, the one i gave him yesterday. Underneath it is a light, faded pink long sleeve shirt, paired with blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He smiles at me when i walk back in, and grab my back pack, and pick up the baby doll. Honestly, the jacket is really cute on him. Its always been pretty big on me, so it fits him decently. Marco isnt much bigger then me, just a bit taller, and wider shoulders. “Breakfast?” Marco asks, i nod following him to the kitchen, backpack on my shoulders, and baby doll in my hand. Honestly, im so happy this baby project exists, if it didnt, well who knows what Marco and i would be.. We would probably just be friends, considering he did already make friends with the same people i hang out with. Who knows, maybe it would be more then friendship, i dont know, i dont care, im just happy things are the way they are. “Cereal?” Marco asks, pulling out the box of lucky charms from the cupboard, i nod as i go threw the baby doll bag in order to find the fake bottle. hah. here we go. I press the red button on the bottom for thirty seconds, which represents heating the milk up a bit, then i put the fake bottle in the fake babys mouth, and press the green button at the bottom until it wont stay down, to say that the baby has been fully fed. Then i go on with the process of fake burping, and fake putting it to sleep. Honestly, i think this baby project is stupid, but it brought me closer to Marco, and that is the only reason why i sort of like it. “Eat your food, Jean.” Marco whines, sitting down at the kitchen table next to me, not happy that im ignoring my bowl of cereal to take care of the baby doll. “I will..” I mumble, just as i finally get the doll to go into sleep mode. I set it down on my lap, and take a spoon full of cereal, and shove it in my mouth, looking in Marcos direction. “Happy now?” I sass, my mouth filled with lucky charms. He giggles that precious fucking laugh of his and nods as he eats his own cereal, and starts talking to mock me. “Very.” He answers, still chewing his lucky charms. I chuckle a bit, and shake my head. What a dork. My dork that is. Well not yet, but he will.

       “You sure your cool with chilling in my jeep?” I ask Marco for the third time as i climb out of my car. He insisted in coming to zero period with me, just to stay in my car for forty five minutes? He shivers a bit, turning up the heater, and nods. “Yeah, i’ll be fine.” He agrees, but i narrow my eyes and scan him. Nope. “Marco, get out of the fucking car, your going in with me.” He raises an eyebrow in confusion, but does i tell him to, getting his stuff out of the jeep, and closing his door. I close mine and lock it. Marco walks around the car, and cuddles close to the inside of my jacket. I dont blame him, it does get pretty cold at 6 in the morning during the fall season here. I refuse to leave him in the car though, I would feel terrible leaving him there in a slightly warm car while im in a nice warm classroom, even if its only for around an hour. “Come’r” I mutter, gesturing for Marco to come towards me, he does this, still confused about the whole thing. He carries his own backpack, the baby bag, and the baby. Despite having a jacket, a long sleeve shirt, and a scarf, he still looks very cold. I’ll be damned if i let him freeze to death before i ask him out. I take the black beanie off my head, and tug it over marcos hair, then shrug off one of my gloves and hand it to Marco. “Jean?” He questions, as i take the baby from him so he can put the glove on. “Jut put it on your right hand, okay.” I instruct, once he does it, i intertwine are bare hands together. I have two reasons for doing this. One is to make sure both of are hands are warm. Two is that it is a good excuse to hold his hand. A light blush creeps up on his cheeks as we walk hand in hand. God he’s adorable. Every time i see him i wonder if it really is possible. You know, him returning my feelings? Him being mine? It has to be too good to be true. Marco Bodt is way out of my league... yet.. it really might be true.. As wonderful of a feeling as it is to be this close to Marco, hands intertwined, im going to have to do it as little as possible. _I need to last threw the week.. Just the week.. and then hopefully i can do these like this when ever... I could hold his hand freely.. I could hug him and cuddle him freely.. i could kiss him freely... i could love him freely..._ _I just have to wait it out a bit. Just... Wait for me? Okay Marco.. Wait a week, for me.. Please.. It’l be worth it.._

        “Thanks for letting me stay in your zero period..” Marco thanks my zero period teacher, Mr.Pixis, as we leave the class. “To hanji? Then Pe.” I look at Marco as we walk out of the building, and head for the building across campus, where the English, history, and health classes are. “What do you think we’re doing today?” He asks, we walk side by side, hands no longer together, but he still has my Beanie. “Probably running.” I sigh, and he nods to agree. Whenever it was really cold outside like that, we had to run. Maybe not all period, but at least one lap to ‘Warm us up’. “I hate running..” Marco mumbles as i hold open the door to out health class. We say hello to Hanji quickly. leave the Baby there before quickly heading to the gym. “No dressing today? Do we have a sub?” Marco questions, looking at the White board in the locker room, according to it are class doesnt have to change into are gym clothes for the day. “Who cares, no gym clothes means a period of nothing.” I say, shoving my back pack in my locker, and Marco does the same. We head out to the gym and find the rest of are class.

      “Hey Mikasa... Yeager..” I mutter, Sitting down on the set of bleachers, next to Eren. Dont get me wrong, i still hate him, but we made a point to each other and the rest of are friends that we will at least attempt to get along. “Hello.” Mikasa greets Marco and i with a small smile. Eren just looks at us, and rolls his eyes. “Marco, Horse face.” Eren freezes while looking at Marco, then whispers into my ear. “Is that your jacket.. and beanie?” He whispers, i nod my head, not really caring. If Yeager wants to think im dating freckles, let him, its not far from the truth. “Yupp.” I say, popping the ‘p’, and leaning back a bit, and more towards Marco.

      “Okay, How many piercing’s do you have?” Are class has a last minute substitute for the day, so we were told just to sit here. After roll call, Marco and i decided to play twenty questions. “I have my gauges, my eyebrow piercing, my tongue piercing, also i have my septum pierced and snake bites on my lips but i choose not to put those in now.” I point out each one as i say it. “You have snake bites? Would you put them in for me later? i want to see’em?” Marco questions sweetly, staring at the spot on my underlip where the piercing’s would be. Next to me i hear eren snort, thinking he knows the answer. I ignore it, the thing is, Eren was easy to say no to, Marco, i just cant bring myself to do it. Not when he looks so cute and eager like he does now. “Sure. Want to see the septum to?” I ask and he nods happily, smiling that cute freckled smile of his. I can feel Yeager’s harsh teal eyes glaring at the back of my head, but i dont care. “Okay, i’ll put them in again next time your at my place.” Marco smiles happily when i make my promise, and i move onto ask my next question. “Whats your favorite color?” I ask, even though i know the answer already. “Purple. Yours is Green.” He says, and i nod, a slight smile on my face. “Correct, your turn again.” I can hear Erens jeans scrape against the bench as he turns and trys to casually chat with Mikasa. “Favorite band or singer?” He asks and click my tounge, thinking it over for a second. “Johnny cash, and Black Flag are my two favorites, probably.” He nods his head, another question with a known answer. Marco knows very well i love Cash, because he loves him to. Black flag, even though he doesnt know the band, he still knows i love them. “Favorite Johnny Cash songs?” I take my turn, this isnt really known. I know Marco loves the singer as well, but i dont know which songs are his favorites. “Hmm.. Train of love.. Get Rhythm... Jackson.. and.. hm.. A boy named sue.. Yeah.” Marco nods, happy with his answer. Well hot damn, he just gets more and more perfect. Those are my top cash songs. Behind me i hear Eren Snort, yet again, and mumble something. I remember, Eren hates Johnny cash, but he because of me, he still knows all the songs, and all my favorites, so he is well aware of the fact that Marco just listed some of my favorite songs. Twenty questions with Marco is allot of fun, i get to know a bunch more about Marco i didnt know, like he is apparently allergic to lobster and that his favorite animal is a Fox. We ended up playing all period, and when we part ways to go to second, i find myself missing him, and unable to wait patiently for brake..

    “Jean, can i ask you something?” Marco asks quietly as we step into my jeep at the end of the day. I look over at him as i shut my door, and turn on the heater. “Sure?” I question, raising an eyebrow. His focus is staring off in the distance, i try to follow it, and my eyes land on Eren, Mikasa, and Armin chatting and laughing under a tree before they leave to walk home. “Whats with you and Eren?” He asks, looking away from the three, and over at me. “What do you mean?” I ask, starting the car, and pulling out of the schools parking lot. God, Marco, please dont ask this, its not important.. “During PE... When we where playing the Question game.. Eren didnt seem very happy... and every time we saw him today, he seemed to glare at you.. Jean? Why do you hate Eren?” He re asks his question. I let out a sigh as i drive. I guess he would ask eventually. I am just afraid of how he will take the answer.. “I kinda dated Eren last year... I didnt love him, or anything like that. It was just a little crush, and it just happened. Well technically at first, it was because i was a dick and dated him to try and get closer to Mikasa, who was my actual crush. After dating for a few weeks though, i started to really like him.. You could hardly say we dated though.. It was more making out and sex then anything.. After a while, i figured i had actually come to really like him.. and told him the real reason i started dating him, but i did make sure to tell him that i really did like him now and what not. He still took it the wrong way though, and broke up with me. The next day he told everyone every secret i ever told him, which wasnt allot, but still it hurt. He told everyone i had some creepy obsession on Mikasa. I didnt care though. I never care what people decide to say about me, as long as i know its not true, i dont care. No one actually believed him though, so that was good. But then he told me something that really hurt. He brought up my dad leaving, and my mom always working, he said its cause they dont love me. He said no one would ever love me, and you know what? I believed him. I dont now. But at the time, i did. It really hurt at the time.. Anyway.. at the begging of this year, he apologized, saying he shouldnt have done what he did, and for the sake of all are friends, i accepted the apology and i try to contain my hate for him. The reason why Eren was really moody today is because he’s jealous of you. He really liked my Septum and my lip piercing’s but i said no to putting them every time he asked, and i said yes to you in a heart beat. He may have also been grumpy because he hates Johnny Cash, but he knew all of his songs, especially my favorites for my sake, and every Johnny cash song you named happened to be my favorites as well. Eren gets jealous easily,” I finish my explanation, and Marco mutters an ‘Oh’ underneath his breath.. He thinks Eren might try and get back with me, doesnt he? _Aw Marco. I wish i could tell you right now how much i like you. No one could take me away from you, ever.. I promise you.. Just hold on for a week, okay? Just... One week and im all yours.. One week..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine! Okay, for the record, i actually dont ship Eren and Jean. I just thought it would be sort of cool? cute? Nice? to have a bit of jealousy tossed in today, and well, This just sort of happened.. Also, i have play auditions starting this week, so thats going to take up allot of my time, thats why im posting this chapter, and chapter Ten today because i dont know when the next time i update will be.. SO yeah. Hope you liked this little chapter! Dont be afraid to comment! I love comments!~


	10. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco forgot his own birthday.. but Jean didnt..

_Saturday._ I tell myself. _Today's Saturday._  All week, Jean and i have been.. Platonic? Thats the best way to phrase it, Platonic. Besides from the sleeping cuddles, in which Jeans asleep and doesnt realize until he wakes up, completely platonic. No public awake cuddles, not hugs, no hand holding. Nothing. My dreams of Jean possibly liking me have almost been completely crushed this week. I still have some tiny hope, but still, all week he has avoided any extra physical contact with me. My only hints to him liking me, arent even actual hints, just are friends teasing us. I got multiple comments for wearing Jeans beanie and Jacket. I got several comments thanks to Ymir and Krista spilling about the trip to the movies. Just plenty of Teasing, and trying to get us together, like friends tend to do when they know one of their friends is crushing. Most of the taunting came from Eren though, and each time he would say something, my stomach would drop. He and Jean dated.. I mean, i understand that Jean had a life before me, but still.. knowing there is someone out there.. who knows Jean maybe better then i do.. who could probably easily take him from me.. well... its worrying you know? Especially since its Eren, someone we see countless times almost everyday.. Im jealous i get.. I shouldnt worry though, i know i shouldnt. Ii have something Eren doesnt right now, and thats a sleepy cuddling Jean. Just like every morning for the last week or so, Jean is cuddled up to me in my bed.

    Only today, when i wake up.. He’s awake to.. “Jean?” I mumble with a yawn, looking over at the clock on my desk. 9:03 in the morning..“Morning Marco..” Jean whispers, his legs are tangled with mine, his arm strung across my waist to hold himself close to me, and his head on my chest. Out of instinct, like every morning, my arms wrap around his small, yet well muscled figure to hold him close to me. “What are you doing?” i ask underneath my breath, as his lips place small kisses all over my chest and shoulder. He smiles softly up at me, once he stops giving my body little kisses. “17... 17 kisses..” He whispers, places his head back down on my chest, saying nothing else. Okay. This has to be a dream. I must be dreaming..

   “Shit.” Jean hisses as his phones ringtone starts to shriek. He scrambles away from me, and reaches for it. He groans when he answers it, and starts arguing in French with whoever is on the other line. I sit up straight in my bed, and stare at him in confusion. After a minute or two, he hangs up angrily, and looks at me. “Marco, im sorry i- i got to go home for a bit? Okay? I... I will call you in a bit? Okay.. just... i’ll call you..” He says quickly, stuttering, leaning forward on the bed, and slamming a soft kiss to my cheek. “Eighteen..” He whispers, before he rushes out my bedroom and out of my house.. Still in his boxers and shirtless.. Must be pretty important.. Who would he argue with in French? His mom? Maybe, yeah, probably a family member.. Did something serious happened? I am sorry for thinking about this when someone in Jeans family might have died but.. What was that? This morning? He was awake, and cuddling me, and kissing my chest and shoulder and the kiss on the cheek and i am so confused? I dont think that was a dream anymore.. But after a week of avoiding any out of the ordinary contact? I sigh and get up, and head to my kitchen. My moms not here, surprisingly. No one is, the only thing here is a note on the table.

_Marco, went grocery shopping, Mason and Myra are at a playdate. Be back around 1 in the afternoon! Have fun! ~Mom and Dad._

    Well that explains the empty house. I let out a sigh, and pull out a box of fruit loops. I almost forgot how much i hate being alone. With Jean around, it hardly ever happens now, and i really do hate it. When i finish my cereal i was my dishes and put them away, then head back to my room. I might as well get dressed for the day, right? I settle on my purple and black plaid flannel and black jeans. I brush out my hair, and right as i head to my bathroom to brush my teeth, my phone goes off. I quickly rush back to my room, and answer the phone.

   “Hello?” I ask, i didnt even bother to check at the Caller ID. “M-Marco..” I hear Jean whimper on the other end. My Heart shatters, and i suck in a deep breath. His voice is weak, and shaking, he sounds really broken.. “Jean? Are you okay?” I ask quickly, I am worried about him alright. I have never heard Jean sound so sad. I dont like it. I need to do something about it. “Y-yeah.. I will be.. Im sorry.. Could you.. maybe come here for a bit... I need to be here.. but.. i dont want to be alone.. could you please...” He whispers, sounding like he is on the verge of crying. What happened? Did something happen to him mom? Is he okay? I need to know, but now isnt the time to ask. Right now, i think Jean just needs to have me there and with him. “Yeah. Of course. Im on my way!” I say, reaching for my boots to quickly put them on while i tuck the phone in between my shoulder and my ear. “No.. Marco.. i’ll pick you up okay.. Im on my way.. just wait for me.. okay.. wait a couple minutes.. for me? Okay..” He asks quietly. “Jean, are you sure you should be driving?” I ask, finishing up my boots, grabbing my jacket, well jeans jacket, and a black scarf. “Y-Yeah.. I’ll be fine.. it will give me time to calm down before i explain.. Im here.. just.. Dont say anything when we are in the car, okay? Just... let me be in silence with you for a few minutes, okay?” He asks, i bite my lip and nod my head even though he cant see me. I hang up the phone, and rush outside. Sure enough, Jeans jeep pulls up into driveway. As quick as i can, i get into the passenger side, close the door, and buckle in. I examine Jean quickly, He’s dressed now, black jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a jacket with his normal boots. His hair is a mess, and theres bite marks on his lips, he looks very nervous as he pulls away from my house, and starts driving down the words. I refrain myself from saying anything, just as he asked, but still.. i want to do something that will let him know im here.. Im here for him.. is all i want to tell him... Instead, i reach over, and place my hand on his thigh. instantly he removes it, and i wince, thinking hes rejecting it, but instead, he holds it tightly in one hand, and kisses my knuckles, but stays silent as he drives. I let out a breathe of reliefe, and let his squeeze my hand in his.. Whatever’s wrong.. I will help him...

       Soon Jean pulls up to his house, and he gets out, closing his door, and quickly going around to open mine. He doesnt wait, he just pulls me out of the jeep, and to his front door. He places his hand on the doorknob, then stops. He looks over at me, and pulls me into a very tight embrace, Instantly i hug back, wrapping my arms around him. He moves his head away from my shoulder, and leans up a bit to whisper in my ear. “Happy birthday, Freckles..” He whispers, pulling away to open his front door. “Happy Birthday!” Several voices chime together, i stare inside and gasp. All are friends stand around in Jeans living room, along with my Mom, Dad, and siblings. I am an idiot, i forgot my own freaking birthay.. Then again though, my mom usually teases me for a week straight before my actual birthday, and i always wake up to texts from friends with happy birthday messages, and my favorite breakfast on the table, but non of that happened. Wait a second.. wasnt Jean crying on the phone a minute ago?! Was that fake!? “Im sorry for making you worry..It was your moms idea...” Jean offers an apology, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, then he smirks, and shoves me inside, closing the door. “Your nineteen today, so forget about that, Lets have some fun!” We talked with everyone, Everyone hugged me and told me happy birthday, Even Reiner and Bert where there. I opened my presents. Mostly movies, money, video games and gift cards. According to my parents, Jean actually planned this whole thing, payed for all the sodas, snacks and the giant chocolate cherry cake.

   Eventually, after a good four or five hours, everyone left, and i was smiling with joy. It may not have been my normal birthday, but so far, it was definitly the best. Just as i go to sit down on Jeans couch, he grabs my arm. “Oh no yah dont, The days not over. I still have to give you your present.” He says, dragging me to the front door. “Throwing me a little party in your house, and buying me the best birthday cake ever wasnt enough of a present?” I ask, chuckling. Honestly, that was the best cake ever, and there is so much of it left over. Jean grabs my jacket off the rack next to the front door, and grabs his own. “Nope.” Is all he says, pulling me outside of his house, locking it and dragging me to the car. “What else could there possibly be?” I ask, buckling myself in. He grins at me, and pulls away from his house. “Dinner?” He suggest, and laugh a bit. “Dinner.” I agree.

    “Here yah go.” Hanji says, once we are at the Diner. She hands us are Menus, and leaves to get are usual drink orders. “Isnt it a bit early for dinner?” I question, but thats really only because i dont have a clue what time it is. Jean pulls his phone out from his pocket, and checks the screen. “Nah, its 4:18.” I nod, and scan over the menu, i will probably just get the burger again. “Marco. No. You get yourself a fucking stake or something. Its your birthday.” Jean scolds me, staring at me from over his menu, just as i put mine down. I sigh, and pick it back up, and he chuckles because he knows he got it right, knowing exactly what i was thinking. For the first time, me and Jean dont sit in the same booth, we sit across the table from each other. I decide on a T-bone stake with French fries and a salad. Tonight i say no to dessert as we have that big old cake at home. Jean settles on a T-bone stake to, with French fries and mashed potatoes.

   “So you and my mom planned that whole thing?” I ask, eating one of my last pieces of stake. The food here really is great, and greatly priced to. “Yup. The day we went to the movies? While you were still asleep. your mom told me that your birthday was coming up and asked to take you out of the house for a few hours so that she can get your present, and wrap and hide it.” He tells me. So thats why we went to the movies that day.. It sort of hurts to know it wasnt something Jean wanted to do. “Im happy i went though.. That was a really.. fun day..” He slowly takes another bite of his food, a blush forming on his cheeks. Okay, so the pain is gone. I think Jean might really like me, hopefully anyway. Now im curious, was the cuddling and kisses this morning my moms idea to? “Ugh, im full..” I mumble, once the last of my food is full he chuckles, and drinks a bit of his Shirley Temple. He finishes the last of his food as well, and looks across from me. “Ready to go?” He asks, and i raise an eyebrow. We havnt paid, and i doubt Jean would dine and dash somewhere where he knows the owners and workers really welll. “I payed early, i promise.” He rolls his eyes at me, and stands to his feet. He stops, and holds his hand out for me, and i take it instantly. I squeeze his hand tight, fearing he might let go, and thankfully he doesnt. He waves good bye to Hanji as he leads me outside, and to the truck. When i reach to open the door, he slams it back shut, and pushes me against the door, and squeezes his hand in mind, pressing are bodys close together.

    “Marco.. i need to tell you something..” He breaths quietly, biting his lip nervously. “W-what?” I stutter out, staring straight into his golden brown eyes. Jeans warmth envelopes around me, and all i can smell is his bitter sweet green apple scent. Theres not a single sound other then are breathing, and talking in the dim lighted parking lot. “Marco.. I like you.. Like allot.. Every morning? Me cuddling you? Im awake, im not asleep, im awake, i purposely do that, the first time was just to see how you would react, and when you returned it.. Well from then on, i couldnt hold it back, and i just had to do it. Having you so close to me.. being in your arms.. Makes me feel happy.. and safe.. and warm.. and I think about you all the time, i think you are the most adorable being to ever walk the earth at the same time i think you are the sexiest and most tempting thing i have ever seen. I didnt think anyone could be so perfect..and i have suffered all week.. trying not to touch you.. because i wanted to make this as perfect as a fuck up like me can make it.. and Jesus fucking Christ Marco every time i see you i just want to hug you, or kiss you or love on you somehow. I just really. I just really fucking like you..” He breathes out in a rush, looking me straight in the eyes. I just stare at him in shock. He really does feel the same way about me.... I dont know what to say though..What do i say to that? “You know.. The weeks over.. you dont have to wait or hold back anymore..” Is somehow all i can manage to say, but its enough for Jean. He smiles wide, and pulls me close to him, taking my lips with my own. The kiss is soft, and sweet.. “Nineteen.” He smiles, letting out a sight. I finally get it. Hes counting the kisses. Nineteen kisses for my nineteenth birthday..

   “Oh! Marco...Happy Birthday and uh...Will you be my boyfriend?” Jean blushes a deep read color as he reaches into his jacker pocket, and pulls out two colorful bracelets. There the kind made out of colored rubber bands being intertwined? Those, Jean hands me one thats mostly green with a bit of purple in it, while he himself gets a purple one with a bit of green in it. I am confused for a second, before i realize it. My favorite color is purple, and his is green. He picked colors to represent us, and then intertwined the colors. What a romantic dork.. My dork that is.. “If i say yes, do i get another kiss?” Jean grins at me, and well, i got allot more then Nineteen kisses that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, cute stuff happened here today. Not the end of the story! Its going on for a few more chapters here, then i might make a sequel? I dont know, it depends. Oh, and yeah, you get two updates in one day! Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for all the Kudos on this story by the way! It makes me so happy! and dont be afraid to comment!


	11. Plans for the day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Marco just decide to watch movies for the day.

“Marco.. Wake up..” I repeat myself for the third time. When we came home from dinner last night, everyone else was asleep, so we decided to do the same. When i woke up this morning, instead of me being cuddled into Marco like i usually was, he was cuddled into me. I Lay on my side, facing him, and he does the same. His face is buried into my chest and his arms are pressed up against me as well. The second i see this, i wrap my arms tightly around him, wanting to stay like that for as long as possible. However, it is now around 10 in the afternoon, and we really need to wake up. I mean, we have no school today, its Sunday, but we have had way more then enough sleep for one day.

  “Marco.. Come on.. Time to wake up..” I try again, shaking his shoulders lightly. He groans a bit, which is a good sign, and cuddles closer to me. Dammit, Marco, thats not gonna work. I dont care how cute you are when your asleep and i dont care how much i love holding you in my arms like this, we really should wake up. “Marco..” I warn, nudging his shoulder again to wake him up. He sighs, moving his head to glance up at me, and pouts a bit. “Not yet.. I want to cuddle more..” He whines, letting out a quite yawn after words. God dammit. Fuck him and his cute freckled pouting face...

     An hour later, a whole hour later, Marco is finally willing to get up. Yes, i gave in to him. I cant help it okay, dont judge me. I am a weak, and pitiful person when it comes to him. So what if i gave my adorable boyfriend an extra hour of cuddle time, even if it meant we didnt leave bed till 12 in the afternoon.. “I told you it would work~” Mrs.Bodt winks in my direction as Marco and I walk out of the bedroom into the kitchen. I laugh a bit. No, yesterday was not her idea, it was all mine. I was just really worried about weather it would work or not, and i know Marco is really close to his parents so i thought i would ask them for their advice. They assured me it would work, and told me to give it a shot, even though i was still really unsure. I trusted them none the less, and sure enough, they were right. “You knew?!” Marco whines, realizing his mom is fully aware of what happened yesterday, and of are current relationship. “Of course we knew, Do you really think Jean has the guts to do something like that without help?” Mr.Bodt chuckles a bit, i know he is only teasing me in a loving way, so t doesnt bother me, that and he is completely right, i dont have the guts to do what i did on my own. I had to ask for advice. “Thats true. Theres no way i would have spilled it if they hadnt told me.”I shrug, and Marcos dark brown eyes go wide, realizing what i mean by that. He looks between his parents with a pout on his lips as he whines again. “You told him!?” I chuckle a bit, and his parents just nod as they continue what they were doing, which is reading, and cooking.

   “By the way, which picture of me did Connie show you that was so ‘Hot?’” I ask, curiously, trying my best not to laugh. Marcos face heats up and he playfully smacks my shoulder. “You shouldnt know about that!” “Yes, but if i didnt know, then i wouldnt have confessed to you last night. So it was worth it, right?” I shrug, sitting down at kitchen table, across from Mrs.Bodt as she reads. “You guys are the worst..” Marco lets out a huff, and sits down next to me, but he has a tiny smile on his freckled face. “We got you a boyfriend, be thankful kiddo.” His dad jokes, setting down two glasses of milk for Marco on I, then goes back to cooking whatever it is he is making. “That sounds so weird..” Marco mumbles as he reaches for his glass of milk. I chuckle a bit, and do the same.He is right, it sounds pretty weird, but it is true, Marcos parents are technically the ones that got us together.

  “Any plans for today?” Mr.Bodt asks as he comes back, and sets a plate down in front of both of us, each plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches. I dont hesitate to pick it up and start eating it. “Today is Jeans house day. So i dont know, ask him?” I stop, grilled cheese slice half way shoved in my mouth. The three present Bodts are staring at me, looking for an answer. I hurry up and chew and swallow so that i can speak correctly without being gross.

   “I uh- figured we could just hang out and watch movies or go out to eat or something..” Is the best thing i can think of, as i actually forgot that the next two days would be spent at my house. As much as i love being at my house alone with Marco, i would mutch rather be here. The Bodt house is warm, and comforting. When im here, i feel like i actually have a family, because they really do treat me like their son. At my house, its really just me and the pups, and occasionally Hanji.

“No horror movies.” Marco warns, plopping himself down on my couch with my dogs as i go to pick out a few movies for a marathon. “Well thats no fun..” I huff with a click of my tongue. I love horror movies, i honestly think there pretty fun to watch, even if they scare me at times. Marco however, dose not share that feeling. “Too bad, pick some good movies that wont give me the eebie jeebies.” I turn my head away from the collection of movies.

“eebie jeebies? Really?” I queston his use of words. He looks up at me, and nods, before going back to petting and loving on the two puppys that have surrounded him. “You know, you could go get the snacks and drinks while i pick out the movies?” I offer, He nods, and pushes himself to his feet, and walks to the kitchen. I go back to looking threw my movies, looking for some we will both enjoy.

  “Jean! Where the heck is your popcorn!?” Marco shouts in confusion, sticking his head out of the Kitchen. I chuckle, and shout back at him. “All the snacks are on the top two shelves of the pantry!” I pull out a few movies, and set them aside. So far i have Bubble Boy, Brave, Tangled, Frozen, Aladdin, Hercules, Mean Girls, Tenacious D in the pick of destiny, and my favorite movie; O’ Brother Where Art Thou. Weird range of movies i know. According to Marcos Mom though, Marco loves Disney movies. So i decided to add some of his favorites, and some of my favorites. Thanks to my mass amounts of time home alone, i have a wide variety of movies.

  “Popcorn. Candy. Hot chocolate. Pepsi. Pizza. Blanket. Movies. Ready?” I ask Marco, forty five minutes later, and we are completely set up. Both of us on the couch, covered in my softest blanket. In front of us is the coffee table, covered with two boxes of Meat Lovers pizza, three bags of M&Ms, a two litter bottle of Pepsi, Two Cups with ice in them, Two cups of hot chocolate, and a really large bowl that consists of Two bags of popcorn. The first movie is in, its O’ Brother where art thou, and the remote is in my hand. “Ready.” Marco nods, grabbing himself a slice of pizza and nuzzling into my side. I smile and click play, setting down the remote, and grabbing my hot chocolate, and my own slice of pizza. Weird combination, i know, and i dont care.

  “That would be your favorite movie.” Marco comments once the first movie is over, and i get up to put the next one in. “Duh. Its good though right? Did you like it?” I ask hopefully as i remove the dvd, and replace is with Tangled. “It was pretty funny, and it has good music. I can see why you like it.” Marco agrees, and nuzzles back against me when i sit back down. I smile and kiss his head, and press play. A quite, peaceful day of just watching movies and cuddling and pigging out with Marco honestly just makes me feel so happy, i am such a sap. Marco does some really weird things to me that i probably will never understand.. I am just glad he’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Your probably wondering why the hell it took me so long to write such a simple and short filler chapter. Well first of all i have had a really long, not so great at the same time really great weak which didnt give me that much time to write. Second, what i had originally started writing for this chapter, well i got a page and a half of it, and then i got stuck and ended up deleting it. I promise the next chapter will not take that long, will be a longer chapter, and will actually be sort of important. A little hint to it, is it has to do with Jeans fears, and some serious talk.


	12. So fucking confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeans Irrational fear, confusion, interrupting baby doll, Reiner and Bert, and Jean refusing to let Marco watch The Avengers in peace.

     “Hello?” I yawn out as i answer my phone without checking the caller ID. Seriously, who calls this early in the morning? Its... 7:21 in the morning.. This better be good..

        “Marco? Wheres Jean?” A panicked voice on the other end makes my stomach drop. Its Eren. I remember what Jean told me, about him and Eren being a thing at one point in time, and i instantly feel the jealousy building up in me. “Why?” I ask slowly, wondering why Eren would call panicking so early in the morning. question. “Do you not hear the thunder and rain outside? Answer the Question Marco, where is Jean?” Eren answers, and i pause for a second. Sure enough, there is the sound of Rain hitting the roof, and the sound of Thunder crackling in the distance, as well as the sound of the shoer running in the bathroom, Jean must have went to take a shower. “I hear it, so what, Its a thunder storm?” I question. I hear Eren groan on the other side. “Marco. Answer my fucking Question. Is Jean in the room with you?” “No, the showers running, so he’s probably showering. Why?” i ask.

   “Shit..” Eren mumbles underneath his breath. “Marco. You dont know much about Jean, do you?” I feel my heart drop and my eyes go a bit wide. He’s right. I know nothing more thne the basics. Is that why Eren called me? Does he want Jean back? Does he want to rub it in my face or something that he was with Jean first, and that he knows more about him? “Marco. Jean has an extreme, irrational fear or Thunder storms.” Instantly all thoughts of Eren trying to go after Jean again is gone, and i realize he called because he is worried. “What?” I ask, wanting Eren to explain deeper for me.

   “Jean is absolutely terrified of thunder storms. Every time we have one he gets so scared that he will collapse wherever he is, and bundle himself, crying, and wait like that till its over. He calls it an Irrational fear because he doesnt know why he’s so scared of them, he just sort of is. Look.. Marco.. Just.. Go into the bathroom.. Please check on him.. If he is scared.. Please try and calm him down.. I mean.. i was never able to.. no matter what i did i couldnt calm him down.. but you... your allot different Marco.. i think you might be able.. just please.. go make sure he is okay..” I nod, even though Eren cant see me, and i hang up.

  Sure enough, when i open the bathroom door, Jean is huddled on the floor in his boxers, holding himself tight, tears streaming down his face as he shivers. Next to him, the shower runs and his pajamas and towel are scattered. He was probably about to shower when the storm started. I dont waste a single second. I rush and turn off the water, and collapse next to jean, and pull him close to me. Without hesitation, he crashes his body into mine, holding me tight. I can feel his body shaking in fear, and i feel him wince every time we hear the sound of Thunder. “Shhh Jean.. its okay.. Im here.. It will be okay.. I promise.. Its just thunder, i promise it wont hurt you.. I wont let anything hurt you..i am here..” I mumble quietly as i hold him in my arms, kissing his head repeatedly, and gently rubbing his back, trying my best to soothe him. I hear him chuckle quietly, and dryly against my shoulder, and i smile a bit.

  After a good hour or so, he finally calms down. The thunder continues, but Jean is calm. “How did you know?” He whispers quietly as he lays against me. My hand stops in its spot on his shoulder, and i remember what Eren had said on the phone. “Eren called me..” I admitted, and Jean only nodded. I cant help but wonder though.. “Jean.. is it true? I mean.. Eren told me that he was never able to calm you down during a thunder storm, no matter what he tried?” Slowly Jean nods against my chest. “Yeah.. There was allot of thunder storms during the time We dated.. If he wasnt already with me, he would rush to wherever i was to try and comfort me.. I tried to calm down.. but i just couldt.. If anything.. I think it actually made me freak out more when ever he would... actually.. he did the exact same thing you just did.. He would just hold me and tell me its okay and stuff.. and it just never helped.. Marco.. You confuse me..” He whispers the last part, and i look down at him, an eyebrow raised. Not knowing exactly what he meant by that. All i know right now is that i feel some sense of pride, knowing i was able to calm him when someone else couldnt. Its kind of reassuring, in a weird way. “What do you mean?” I ask, letting my hand continue to rub Jeans back. He lets out a long sigh.

    “Remember when Reiner said you were exactly my type?” I nod my head slowly, remembering that day. That day was a wonderfully nice day, how could i forget it. “He lied..” Jean mumbles, the second he feels my body go tense, he sits up, straddling my waist, and staring down at me. “No, please dont take it that way. Let me explain.” He warns, shaking his hands. I suck in a deep breath, and nod again. The realization that Jean might not actually like me hits me, and i feel allot of pain, but he is right. I should at least let him explain before i let my heart brake..

   “Marco. I dont understand why i like you as much as i do. You are not my type at all. Reiner was being a sarcastic jerk that day. All the people i tend to like are usually.. stoic? Yeah, stoic is a good word for it. I have always liked either the extremely serious, uptight, strong and controlling people who are mysterious and dark. I have always liked the crazily passionate people who are loud, and rowdy and rude, you know, the typical bad boy, rebel image? I have always like the wild, untouchable, unpredictable, rough sort of people. Eren Yeager. Mikasa Ackerman. Marco, look at them and tell me, are you anything like them? I had major crushes on both of them. You are nothing like them. You are sweet, and adorable, and happy and generous and beautiful and caring and perfect and well.. your Marco. I always thought people were more attractive with a serious look on their face, and never in my life have i ever thought twice about freckles. Then you, this perfectly adorable freckled smiley face walks into my life and i am head over heels. You are basically the opposite of my type and what i feel for you is triple what i felt for both Eren and Mikasa. I dont understand. I dont understand how i can like someone so much after knowing them for an hour. I dont understand how you could calm me down when Eren tried the same way several times and failed. I dont understand how one person ive known for nearly two weeks can bring me so much happiness.. You make me so confused..” He explains, he talks quick and words seem to just spill out of him. I can feel my heart beat pick up, and i cant control how happy i feel. I sit up, pulling him close to me, and kiss him hard on the lips. “So fucking confused..” He whispers against my lips.

 

     “Your seriously jealous of Yeager?” Jean chuckles as i sit down next to him on his couch. I nod, my face a dark red. After Jeans little speech, we ended up going downstairs for breakfast, and i somehow spilled that i maybe a tiny bit jealous of his past with Eren. “Yeah.” I grumble, taking a bite of my left over pizza. Jean leans against me, and kisses my cheek. “Dont be. If earlier didnt make it damn clear that you are special to me, then i dont know what will.” He pulls away from me, eating his own slice. I smirk a bit. Yeah, imma say it.

   “Well... according to you.. Youve done allot of things with Eren that you havnt even tried to do with me.” Jean coughs, nearly choking on his food, instantly knowing what i meant. “Fucking hell Marco..” Jean gasps, his face turning red. “What, its true.” I shrug. He sighs, and sets his pizza on the box, and takes mine away as well, placing it next to mine. He leans in close to me, pressing his body against mine, and lightly brushes his lips against mine.

  “Marco? Are you implying you want to _fuck_ me?” He whispers. I gulp, staring wide eyed at him. This was not the reaction i was expecting. _Its better._. “What if i am?” I challenge him. He licks my lower lip slowly, and i shiver. “I would love to..” _Holly crap_. Jeans eyes look into mine, golden brown filled with lust, His voice is soft and alluring. “Then prove it..” I press my body up against his, and lean forward to kiss him, but he pulls away. “No.” He states bluntly. I blink quickly, suddenly extremely confused. He leans back and lightly kisses my lips again. “Do you want to know why, Marco? As much as i would love to do you. I wont, Not yet. Why? Because your not Eren.” My face tugs down into a frown, and for the third time today, i feel like my hearts going to shatter. Jean sighs when he see’s my reaction, and yet again, brushes are lips together.

   “You mean more to me then that. I want more from you then sex, Marco. I liked Eren more then just sex to, sure. You however.. are special.. I would _never_ forgive myself if i fucked it up with you.. As much as i would love to do that sort of thing with you.. We’ve only been officially dating for not even three whole days.. I want to wait a while okay.. I want to take things slow.. I want to prove to you that you are special to me Marco.. That you are far more then someone i want to have sex with.. I want a relationship with you. If it wasnt clear before, i want to make it clear now. I really, really like you, and i really care about you..” I sigh and wrap my arms around him, and hug him close to me. Slowly, i nod against his shoulder. Dont take that wrong, please. I am not disappointed that were not having sex. Yes, i have thought about Jean in that way, yes i really did want to right now, Bit right now, i feel relief. I feel like dont have to worry anymore about Jean returning my feelings. I feel like i dont have to be jealous of Eren anymore. I feel like i dont have to worry about Jean using me. Any doubt i have ever felt about Jean and me is gone at this moment. All i care about right now, is that i mean something to Jean. I am someone important to him. All i care about right now is the idea of Jean and i being together. Happily dating, for hopefully a very long time. Right now, i am happy, and im with Jean, and thats all that matters. Of course though, The sound of the baby doll crying loudly in Jeans room ruins the moment.

   

    “Reiner... No... I am fine, i swear... Im with Marco.... Yes, i did the thing... yes, im sorry i didnt tell you... No, dont come over!.. i dont care... thats not a good reason.. Reiner no.. No... stay home.. No.. No im not giving him the phone... He’s trying to get the baby doll to stop crying, thats why.. no... no, i dont care... reiner.. okay, okay.. fine here..” Jean groans, pulling the phone away from his ear, and handing it to me. We swap, he takes the baby and i take the phone.

   “Hello?” I ask, looking at Jean as he glares at the phone. “Hey, freckles! Welcome to the family. Were on are way to celebrate. What kind of ‘Chinese’food do you like?” Reiner asks rather quickly. Jean shakes his head at me as i try and calm the baby doll. I narrow my eyes a bit, and ignore him. “Orange chicken, BBQ pork, white rice, Chow Main, and a bag of cream cheese wanton, and if you guys could get some pepsi to, that would be great.” Jean lets out a frustrated groan and i try not to laugh at him. “Got it. Tell horse face not to get his skull boxers in a twist. We’ll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready with blankets and movies.” With that, reiner hangs up the phone, and Jean glares at me.

  “Why would you betray meeee” He whines and i chuckle a bit. “Cause he’s just trying to be a good friend.. now.. Are you really wearing skull boxers?” i as curiously. I know when he was in the bathroom earlier he was just in boxers, but at that time, well his boxers were the last thing on my mind, but now i want to know. “God dammit.” Jean whines, his face heating up. “oh my god, you are?” I ask, laughing a bit, going over to Jeans movie collection. “How does Reiner know what boxers your wearing today? Or do all your boxers have skulls on them?” Jean sighs as i select a couple of movie choices. “My skull boxers are my “happy boxers”. Thats what Reiner and Bert call them anyway.. I sort of subconsciously pick out the same pair of skull print boxers whenever i am in a really good mood..” I turn around to look at him. He attempts to look anywhere but at me. “Your an adorable dork, yah know that?” I tease him, setting three different movie choices down on the coffee table, and sitting back down next to Jean on the couch. The baby has finally gone back into sleep mode, its kind of unbelievable how much this baby tends to sleep. “Shut up..” He whines when i tease him. I cant help myself, and i lean in, and lightly kiss him on the lips.

   

    “Jean William Kirstein you open the door this instant.” Reiner demands from Jeans porch. I slowly pull my lips away from Jeans with a laugh. “Your middle name is William?” I snort, and Jean just shakes his head. “I dont have a middle name, Reiner just likes to make up middle names for me whenever he trys to do the ‘serious parent calling out your full name’ thing.” He gets up, and goes to his front door, unlocking it, and opening it up for his friends. “Its about time.” Reiner huffs as he walks inside, to plastic bags in his hands. Each one has two Styrofoam containers of Chinese food inside. “Hi Jean, Hi Marco.” Bert smiles a bit nervously as he steps inside behind his boyfriend, a two, 2 litter bottles of soda in hand. “Hey.” I smile back. Reiner looks over at me on the couch, and grins. “There he is! The new family addition. Come er’ boy!” Reiner out stretches his arms for me. I laugh a bit, and get up, walking around the couch and go to hug him. Jean sighs and covers his face with one hand. “This is a horrible idea..” he breaths out, and i laugh, moving away from Reiner, and taking the Chinese take out away from him.

   

   “Fuck yes. I love this movie.” Reiner shouts excitedly, once were all sitting down on the couch, each with a glass of pepsi, and a container of food. The movie we ended up picking was The Avengers.

   “Captain America is hot.” Reiner comments and we all nod in agreement.

   “Marco, give me a wanton.” Jean asks reaching a hand towards my food and i shake my head. “Mine.” I mumble, moving my bag of cream cheese wanton’s away from him. He pouts and i shake my head again. As cute as he is, he aint getting a wanton. They’re my favorites. “Please..” He trys again, whispering to me while lightly pressing his lips against my neck. I shiver a bit and sigh, opening up the bag, and handing him a wanton. “Yay~” He smiles happily, taking it in victory, and eating it. “Yeah yeah..” I grumble out trying to focus on the movie. “Thank you~” He whispers once he is done with it, and lightly kisses my neck again.

 

   Jeans been making it very hard to watch this movie. Every so often he will kiss my cheek, or my neck, or my shoulder or nuzzle his head against me, or place his hand on my thigh, or something to distract me. If this was the first time i saw the movie, then i would have had no idea what the hell was going on. He did on purpose to. I could see the little grin on his face after he did something he knew distracted me. He knows very god damn well that my pants are getting tighter by the minute, and he knows he isnt going to do anything to fix that either.  It's revenge for letting Reiner and Bert come over, i just know it. I'll let him for now, but there is no way i wont get my own revenge later... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldnt take long to write this one. Hope you enjoy it! Dont be afraid to comment, i really love them!


	13. Dammit Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suits? Sandwich shops? Marco being a little shit? All of these can be found right here in chapter thirteen!

     “Ohh this one! You look really handsome in this one!” Marco nods excitedly as i walk out in the third suit. Today is the day we went with Erwin after school to pick out a tux for his wedding. We already got one for him, and he insisted on getting me one to. So here we are, forty five minutes later, looking at suits for me. I dont get why, i am not like the best man or anything like that. I am just an ordinary guest, who is also painting a few portraits for the wedding, that is it. “I agree. This one looks pretty good on you.” Erwin nods in agreement, eyeing the clothing on my body. Its a black suit, with a grey undershirt, with red cufflinks and a velvet red tie. It may be a simple suit, but i agree, i look better in this one. It fits better all around, which means no need for tailoring, and it isnt well.. Weird looking.

        The first one was a black and red pinstripe suit, definitely a no. The second one was a dull red one, with a black undershirt, and a black and red stripped tie that was about two sizes to large in some places, and four sizes to small in others. “This one it is. Are we done now?” I ask hopefully, heading back behind the screen to change out of the preferred suit. I can only take so much shopping in one day.

    “Nope, we need to get Marco here a suit!” Erwin proclaims, reaching over and slamming a hand down on Marcos closest shoulder. Marco jumps a bit in his seat, and looks at Erwin in confusion. “Oh no, thats not necessary, i already have a suit at home i can use..Sorry..” He apologizeies, though i dont get why. He didnt say anything to be sorry for? Erwin just laughs though, and shakes his head at this reply. “None sense. We’ll get you a new suit. Besides, if Levi finds out i got Jean a new suit, and not you, he would kick my ass.” He jokes, though i know its not true. Levi probably doesnt give a shit about Marco or i getting a new suit, so long as it is clean and in good condition. Also, its very important to him that it matches the color scheme, which is Black, grey and red.

   “Are you sure...” Marco mumbles nervously. I step back out from behind the little curtin, now in my normal clothes, and sit down to put my boots back on. “Of course! Miss! Excuse me!” Erwin gets up, and goes to address the tailor lady. I watch as she scuffles away to find something that would work on Marco. “Here we go! I think these might work.” The lady comes back a minute or two later, and places a large stack of clothing in Marcos hands. He stares down at them in shock, but walks behind the curtin none the less in order to try them on.

   “No.” Erwin and I say at the exact same time. So far, all of them have been pretty bad, but this one was just particularly horrible. Its a grey suit, with a black and red pin stripe undershirt with a dark red tie with black polkadots. It looks two big around his chest but it looks very tight around his arms and shoulders. His pants are two long, but look extremely small on him. Marco nods in agreement and goes to try on the last one. I silently hope that the next one is great, because its the last one and the others are all horrible. Levi would have a heart attack if Marco wore one of those to his wedding. “How about this one?” Marco asks as a few minutes later he comes out in the fourth and final suit. Its a normal black suit, with a red undershirt, and a red lining on the breast pocket, and a grey velvet tie. In a way, it resembles mine, but with the grey and red swapped out. It looks very good on him and it seems to fit him pretty decently.

   “This one works..” Erwin nods his head in approval, as i do the same. “Best for last right? Lets just go with this one.” Marco and Erwin nod, and Marco goes back to change into his normal clothes. By the time the suits are payed for, by Erwin (Even though i wanted to refuse, he wouldnt let me pay for them myself), and were in are separate cars, and heading home, it is a almost six a clock in the afternoon, and are stomachs are growling.

   “How about it, freckles? Want to grab some take out before heading home?” “Sure! Where do you want to go?” He asks, as i tap my fingers against the wheel as i drive. “You pick.” I offer, even though i have a great craving for a chicken sandwich and some chips, but i want to be good to Marco in ever way possible, so i can sacrifice a craving or to. “We just had Chinese food with Reiner and Bertholt yesterday.. A pastrami sandwich sounds good right now? Sandwich shop?” He suggests and i agree to it. I dont know if i can get a chicken sandwich at a sandwich shop, but i’ll try. “Alright... i think i know somewhere..” A small little family owned sandwhich shop pops up in my mind and i take the roads i need to get there. I have never been in there, but i know its one of Hanjis favorites, and that she talks about it allot.

   “Here we are..” I open Marcos car door for him, then the diner doors. “What a gentlemen..” He smiles sweetly at me, and i cant help but give a large, dorky grin like i tend to get when ever Marco compliments me. “I try..” Is my response as we walk up to the counter, and scan the large sign above the counter. Chicken sandwich.. chicken sandwich.. please.. chicken sandwich... nope. Oh well, whatever, i’ll get one sooner or later, at least i can get chips here.

   “Hi! How may i help you today!” A cheerful voice booms, My head snaps away from the board, to look at her. Krista? “Krista? I didnt know you worked here?” I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her. Krista takes a minute, but then blinks quickly. Did she not realize it was us? “Oh! Jean! Marco! Hehe, Sorry. When i am at work i get into this zone of concentration to try and remember everything.. Did you ask me something, Jean?” She explains herself, then asks me to restate my question. Leave it to Krista to get so into her work, that she doesnt even notice her friends. “I didnt know you worked here, thats what i asked.” She does a quite ‘Oh’ and nods her head a bit. You would have to be crazy to think Krista isnt absolutely adorable. “I just started last week!” We take a minute or two to chat it up with are friend, but the second another costumer walks in, we decide to be polite and serious and move on and order.

    “I’ll take a number 10? The pastrami sandwich?” Krista nods, and hands him a large drink cup so that he can move onto his getting his drink from the fountain, and getting his back of chips. “And you Jean?” I scan the menu again, very quickly, and settle on something quickly, not wanting to keep everyone else waiting. “The number three? Pesto steak sandwich.” She nods her head, hands me my own large cup, and gestures towards the chip rack. I go for a back of Kettle Cooked Salt and vinger chips, as marco goes for the normal BBQ chips.

    “Theres no pepsi..” Marco whines quietly as he fills his cup up with ice. I ignore the ice, and go straight for the orange soda. “Go with coke then.” I shrug, he looks over at me, and raises an eyebrow at my cup. “No Ice?” He questions and i shake my head. “Nah, I dont really like that much ice in my soda.” I also like my soda flat, but hey, he didnt ask that. “Here, go get us a table, and i’ll wait up here for our sandwiches?” He obligingly takes my soda once i get a cap on it and put a straw in it, kisses my cheek, taking me by surprise, and walking off to a table. I stand by the counter, ignoring the Women, no lder then mid twenties, as she stared at me.

    My face is red and i wait awkwardly for are food. I dont care about this lady, whether or not her thoughts are judgmental, or kind ones, all i can focus on is Marcos kiss to my cheek. Why did he do that? There was no need to kiss my cheek? Did he just feel like being a bit affection it? Kind of weird timing isnt it? He only went to go sit down somewhere while i wait for our food here. Then i realize it, The women. Marco kissed my cheek to claim me as his own, before he left me alone with an attractive person. I wont take it as a lack of trust, i know better then that. I know he trusts me, i think it was just so she wouldnt try anything with either of us. He is being possessive of what is his, and i think that is pretty cute of him.

     “Here yah go, Jean!” Krista leans over the counter to hand me a tray with two large sandwiches on it. This looks, and smells so good right now, you dont even know. “Thanks, see you at school tomorrow!” I nod to her, and head to join my boyfriend.

 

          “I am so full.” I complain, crawling into the drivers seat of my jeep. “Thats because you ate all your chips, and all of your sandwich, and refilled your drink three times, despite the fact i told you not to.” Marco scolds me a bit as he gets into the caar as well, closing his door, and buckling himself in. “Yeah, Yeah.. Lets just get home..” I groan, starting the car. Marco nods and leans back against the car seat and relaxes.

    Its a normal, some what silent, car ride, until we are about five minutes away from my house, and Marco reaches one are across and places a hand on my thigh. Okay, thats normal, physical contact, nothing new. Thats what i thought, until he started to slowly rub my thigh, and inching his hand up higher very slowly and moving it back down again. I squirm a bit as he repeats his actions in different patterns. “Marco, you stop that.” Marco just grins happily to himself, and continues to tease me, moving his hand slowly up till he is like, a centimeter away from touching my crotch, squeezes that spot, and moves his hand away. I hold my breath, and slowly release it when his hand is away from the danger zone.

     Okay, deep breath Jean. Just keep driving, Marco is only messing with you, dont let it get to you, stay calm and keep driving, a minute longer and you will be home and this game of his will be over.

     Well i spoke to soon. The second i parked the car, and unbuckled my seatbelt, before i could get even a little close to getting out of the car, Marcos hand squeezed down on my crotch, directly, and he leaned over to kiss my neck. “Jean..” He breaths hot air against my jaw as he whispers, i gulp, holding in a groan as i feel my jeans get tighter. Keep it cool, Jean, Keep it cool. “Next time... Just let me watch the movie, and this wont happen again.” With that, he pulls his body away from mine, jumps out of my jeep, and skips up to the front door, and waits patiently for me to unlock it, almost as if he didnt just completely seduce me in my car. He decided to give me hard on just because i distracted him from a super hero movie? Really.

    Remind me next time i watch a movie with Marco, to not distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That happened. I hate to say this, but there is only a couple more chapters of this story, before i switch it over to a sequel, that will focus more on their full relationship together


	14. Marco, your stupid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the baby doll project is coming to an end, and Marco is a bit worried about that..

    “Jean... Come on, you're going to be late for your zero period..” I whine, shaking Jean's shoulder. He groans and buries his face into my chest more. His alarm clock went off ten minutes ago, somehow waking me up, but not him.

   “Not yet...” he grumbles, refusing to leave the bed and to get off me. I sigh and shake my head at how childish he is at times.

     “Jean... I'll go to zero period with you. But you have to get up.” I hear him huff, but sure enough he slides away from me, and rolls out of the bed, standing to his feet. So that's his reasoning? He just didn't want to leave me? What a dork.

  
      “Too early... too cold... not enough Marco...” he grumbles, pushing open his closet and rummaging through his clothes. I chuckle a bit and get out of bed, walking up behind him. “I am sorry, baby,” I whisper softly, kissing his cheek while I wrap my arms around his waist from behind. Jean turns his head to look at me in sleepy confusion, and raises an eyebrow.

   

     “Did you just call me baby?” he questions, and I let out a little giggle and kiss his bare shoulder. “Am I not allowed to?” He looks back to his closet, and slowly shakes his head.  “If you were anyone else, I would kick your ass for calling me that.” I chuckle and kiss his cheek yet again. “So I can call you baby?” He sighs, but nods his head. Honestly, i wasnt thinking about anything when i went over to him, i didnt even realize i called him such a pet name until he questioned it. 

“Go get dressed, I'm holding you to your word, you're going to zero with me.” I smile and let go of him, moving to go pull some clothes out of my over night bag. It may be early in the morning, and cold, and i am tired as hell, but its worth if it means spending time with Jean, and making him happy. 

     “Eat the muffin.” Jean warns, glancing at the blueberry muffin that sits on my leg. I shake my head again. Jean grabbed a muffin for me, but forgot to grab one for himself somehow, and I refuse to eat it because that would mean Jean would be going without breakfast. Id be a horrible person if i let him go hungry while i eat in front of him. 

 

   “No. Split it with me," I argue, and he shakes his head at me again. “No, and I can't eat anyway, I'm driving.” I groan and he just grins, happy to have an excuse."Then eat it with me when we get to the school.” I retort, refusing to let him win. “We're almost there anyways.” I add, noticing how close we are to the school now. Jean Kirstein you will eat this muffin, mark my words. 

 

   “What if I'm not hungry?" I shake my head, moving the baby doll into my lap and picking up the muffin.“It doesn't work like that, Jean.” I huff as we pull into the school, and he parks his jeep in the lot.

   "I don't want to eat the muffin, Marco.” He whines and  unbuckles his seat belt, then  turns to look at me. I do the same, moving the baby doll around so it doesn't get in the way. Honestly, I am a horrible parent to this thing, I forget it even exists at times. 

  
    “Please Jean... Share the muffin with me, it’ll make me happy?” I plead, pouting at him. Trying my hand at the innocent plea. He lets out a sigh of defeat and rolls his eyes at me. So Jean is powerless to the pouty face? I will need to keep that in mind for future reference.. 

 

    "Fine. You win. I’ll eat some of the stupid muffin.” I grin happily, unwrapping the muffin and splitting it in half, trying my best not to get crumbs everywhere. It came out pretty uneven, so I hold out the larger piece to Jean, but he refuses it instantly.

    “Oh no. Don't push your luck boy, you only won because you're so damn cute. I'm taking the smaller piece whether you like it or not, so just be happy I'm eating.”  I blush a light shade of pink when he calls me cute and oblige, letting Jean take the smaller piece. At least he’s eating it, or well, more like he absorbs it.. Jean quickly devours his half of the muffin, and opens his mouth to prove to me he ate it all.

  
   "There. All gone. I ate it. Happy?” He mocks me with a slight grin on his face.“Very...” I mumble, not caring anymore, and no longer wanting to resist my own urges, i  lean over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He grins and returns it, bringing his hand to the back of my neck to pull my body closer to his before pulling away. I pout at the departure, ready to protest when there is suddenly the feeling of his tongue gliding over my bottom lip.  


 

   “Jean..” I whine, my face heating up when he pulls away from me, but he only laughs. “You're gonna make me late for class.” He teases, grabbing his back pack, and opening his door. He hops out and waits  for me to join him. I huff and put on my backpack, then the baby pack, and hop out of the car, baby doll in my arms, and the half eaten, blueberry muffin that I'd forgotten about in my hand.

 

      

     “Three more days to be parents huh? Feels weird.” Ymir complains as we sit down at the lunch tables. I nod and sigh. The weeks really did go by fast. I mean, we weren't the best parents and I can't even count the times we forgot the baby somewhere on one hand, let alone two ,but I'll still miss it.

   More then anything else though, I am going to miss Jean. During this project, I've gotten so spoiled, I've had access to Jean at all times of the day. At school, in the morning, after school, at night, all because we were living at each others' houses the entire time. Sadly, once the project ends, I won't have that right anymore. I'm sure, now that were dating, we'll continue to be at each others houses every now and then, but it wont be any where near as often...

  
   “After this, I know I'm no where near ready for an actual kid though.” Sasha mutters, holding her baby doll in her lap. “Same.” Jean grumbles, and I nod my head in agreement. It's not like I expected to have kids at a very young age. I just always knew I wanted some, like without a doubt. Now I know I should seriously reconsider and think about it more carefully. 

   “Yeah, as cute a couple you two boys make, you're horrible parents.” Connie laughs at us, making jokes at our expense like he tends to do, and I blush a bit. Jean grins, and leans towards me, placing his lips lightly over mine for a split second. “I know...” He smiles before pulling away from me. 

  I dont handle the jokes tossed are way very well, and well, by that i mean that i always tend to blush, and get very embarrassed no matter what it is.  Jean on the other hand is almost always calm and he tends to just go with it in order to toss the joke back into the face of whoever made it.   
  


 

 

     “Jean.. You know you can still come over whenever you want? Right?” I ask slowly, holding Jean close to me. He sighs, looking up at me in the dark.

     “Marco.. If you're worried about us after the project is over, stop.” I tense up a bit when he speaks exactly what i am thinking and then relax again. This is Jean. Jean Kirstein. My boyfriend. He can see right through me, and there's no reason to lie to him, or keep things from him. The only thing I should do is tell him the truth...

     “I am though... Once the project's over you wont be around me as much... I won't be able to see you every night, or in the morning... I'm scared that we'll start to grow apart and you’ll leave me...” I whisper, and I can feel tears start to well up in my eyes at the thought of Jean leaving me. It's a scary thought, because, despite only being officially together for a few days,  I've become incredibly dependent on his presence in my life... Its even scarier to realize that i may be right in this, that are relationship may actually brake so quickly once this project is up. I dont even want to imagine how much that would hurt me..

  
       Jeans sits up straight, and straddles me, one leg on either side of me, and places his hands firmly on my chest. “Marco. Listen to me. Are you listening?” He asks. His voice is rough, and in a serious tone. I slowly nod my head, afraid that if I open my mouth, I'll start saying more sad things and crying.

    “Good.. You're stupid.” He scolds me, and my body tenses up yet again. Did he just call me stupid? Ow. Now, when i feel extremly emotional, is not the time to insult me, never insult me, because it hurts regardless, but its even worse, just adding insult to injury, you know?

    I open my mouth, ready to defend myself, but before I can, one of his hands covers my mouth. “Oh no you don't, don't even try and argue with me right now, Bodt. Just shut up and listen, okay?” I nod again, slowly, not really sure if i should agree or not, and he removes his hand from my mouth, and places it back on my chest.

     “Marco Bodt. I like you, like a lot. You know this. You mean more to me than anyone else in my entire fucking life. You have some strange magical voodoo effect on me, and you think that I'll leave you just because I can't see you every hour of the day? You really think not having that dumb baby doll project is going to stop me from coming over to your house, or having you at mine? Do you really think I would let us drift apart just because we will be spending a little less time with each other? Because if you really think that, then you're stupid. Nothing is going to stop me from being around you, and nothing is going to stop me from liking you, and nothing is going to stop me from spending time with you. So what if I won't be with you every night from now on? It’ll just make the time that we spend together more valuable! Because whats worth more? A pebble? Something you can find millions of in just about every beach in the world? Or a pearl? Marco, you mean so much to me. I know I don't want you to be ‘Just-Someone-I-Dated-in-Highschool’ because you're worth so much more than that. If I want to be together with you for years, would you agree to it? If you do, then that is absolutely fucking great, but we can't get through years if we can't stand being apart for a few days. Marco, I am not going to like this any more than you are, but promise me that you wont let a tiny bit of distance break us apart, okay?” Jean leans down, and his lips brush mine when he asks ‘Okay?’ I sigh quietly, and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me so I can push that little kiss a bit further.

     Jean wants to spend years with me. That makes me amazingly happy because I feel the same way.

   I really do like him, and I don't want to lose him, not any time soon, and probably never, but things might get difficult if I continue to be so dependent on him. I make a mental promise to him, and to myself, that I won't let that little bit of distance get between us. As long as Jean is still mine... It's okay. It's okay if I don't have Jean in my arms when I go to sleep and when I wake up. I’ll miss it, that's for sure, but it wont be forever...  The less time we spend together, means that every minute of what we do spend together will count even more...

   Jean will still be mine, even if he isnt by my side at all times. He will still like me in the end, and i will still like him.  This little bit of distance really isnt much, its nothing other people would worry about, but the fact that i am worried about it, tells me that Jean is someone i care about immensely.  So if i care that much about him, then there is no way in heck i would give him up so easily.

   I was worried before, i really, really was.  I was scared. I was scared because i started thinking of all these 'what ifs' and my head took it to far and turned those possibility's into facts and i got scared. Scared that Jean would really leave me just because we wouldnt be together 24/7.. how ridiculous does that sound? But Jean changed my mind.. he told me what i needed to hear, and he cleared my head of any doubts.. I feel confidante now.. Jean and i will last.. Thank you, Jean..  For being able to see threw me.. and for telling me everything i need to be told... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you much to the verry wonderful dear that proof read this for me. I appreciate it very much. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Dont be afraid to comment! I love comments!


	15. Filled with promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project ends, story ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel!

    “Marco.. Wake up, you need to get ready for school, and i am leaving for Zero Period.” I shake Marcos shoulder as i lean over him. He lets out a groan, and slowly opens his dark brown eyes to look up at me. “Noo” He whines, lifting up his arms for me to crawl into them. I sigh, and ignore them, leaning down to lightly kiss him on the lips.

   “Im sorry babe, but i gotta go or im gonna be late. I’ll see you in first period. Okay?” He sighs, and pulls me in for a second kiss before nodding his head, and sitting up.

    “Fine. Go..” He yawns, letting the blankets fall to the bed around him, revealing his shirt-less chest and boxers. I lean down, giving him one more kiss on the lips before i leave his house and hop into my Jeep.

      Today is the day we give up the baby doll. As of today, i have known Marco exactly two weeks. That thought bothers me though, the way i feel about Marco is not how you should feel about someone you have only known for two weeks. Marco spent the entire night clinging to me, like he was scared if i left his arms, id never go back into them. He’s pretty stupid for thinking i would ever leave him, especially for such a stupid reason. He’s not as worried, not after are little talk on Monday, but when i look into his eyes, i can see a bit of worry that remains there.

     I want to prove to him that a little distance between us wont brake us up. Nothing could brake us up easily. It would take a shit storm of demons to make me stop caring about that boy. He cant see that for some reason. If he would listen to me when i talked, if he would look me in the eye when i said it, he would know i mean it. I think that no matter what i say, unless its a certain set of words, Marco wont be able to believe it. I know what those words are, and i agree to it.. thing is though.. i just cant bring myself to say them quite yet..

   

 

   “Raise your hand if your not ready for Health next period?” Connie asks us at lunch time, while we all sit around the table, eating and talking. Just before lunch ends, he decides to speak what we all dont want to think about. When everyone at the table raises their hand, you know its not just me and Marco who really loved this project.

     Certainly everyone is going to miss the baby doll. Well, i wont. I am not gonna miss the doll, its just going to be really awkward not having it around. I mean, i still forget the damn thing exists and often leave it places, I forget to feed it, and forget to put it to sleep which results in it crying loudly in the middle of Marco and I’s make out sessions. However, whenever it did cry, i waisted no time getting to it, and making sure it was okay. I slowly started to gain some parental skills i guess.

      I mean, now i know i am no where near ready for kids. I probably shouldnt have any kids until im like thirty. Cause if i had some with int he next five or so years, i will seriously treat them the same way i did with the baby doll, completely forgetting that they exist. I am a horrible father..

     

     

 

    “B-. Nice job boys. You passed” I grin happily when i hand the baby doll over to hanji, and she opens it up. I dont get how she gets the grades, but whatever. I learned at a young age not to question my aunt.

      Unlike me, Marco isnt smiling when we return to are seats, he doesnt even let a out a little smile when i sit in his lap. I let out a sigh, and grab his face, forcing him to look at me. I dont give to shits that we’re in class, or that most of are friends are staring at us. The only thing i really care about at this moment is that my boyfriend is sad, and its my job to fix that, is it not?

   “Marco. Whare are you thinking?” He shrugs when i ask my question. I narrow my eyes at him slightly, trying to indicate anything in his eyes or exression. Fucking bullshit. He’s thinking at rapid speed right now, i can tell. “Marco. Are you thinking negative thoughts about are relationship?” I mutter quietly, i know he is, but i want him to admit it, but no, instead, he denys it. I groan, and lightly kiss his lips.

    Hanji doesnt care about PDA in her class, and right now, she’s to busy grading other peoples baby projects to notice. My friends seem to be amused by the display, and those we dont know? Well theres a wide range of reactions from them. I dont care though, only thing i care about right now, is Marco.

    “I swear to god, Marco Bodt, i will tell you this as many times as i need to. I care about you. I like you. Allot. I dont want to loose you, and nothings going to change that..” He lets out a quite sigh as i whisper against his cheek, giving it a light kiss here and there. I just want him to know that. Thats all. He doesnt seem to understand that fully, so i need to tell him until he gets it, i guess.

    No problem, i do like him, and i will tell him a hundred times a day if i need to. I just cant say those words.. Just not yet.. I know its what he needs to hear, he probably really wants to hear them to.. I just cant bare to say that to someone i have only known for two weeks.. As important as Marco is.. Hell, he’s the most important thing in my whole life, i just have a hard time using those words.. I have only said it to three people in my entire life. To my mom, back when i was way little, and Reiner and Bertholt. Other then that, i say it to my puppys, but thats as far as it goes.

    Some people can say it so easily, but i really just cant, never have been able to. Thing is, i really want to say it to Marco. Is that the kind of thing you should think about someone you‘ve been dating for five days? I am quick to feel it i guess, but not to say it. Or maybe Marco is just a special case..

      “Promise?” Marco whispers in my ear as he hugs me to him. I smile, and nod, forgetting all about my thoughts on the subject, and just focus on being with Marco for the moment..

  “Yeah, i promise.” What Marco doesnt know, is when i said that, i meant allot more then what he did. Sure, i meant that i promise nothings going to change how i feel about him, and that i wont let anything get between us, especially not something like a tiny bit of distance. Like i have been telling him these past few days.

    I also promised though, to myself, things i cant exsactly say to a class filled with people, or to Marco alone either. Things i want to keep to myself for not, like that i promise i will make Marco as happy i possibly can. I promise myself that i will give Marco the love and treatment he deserves. I promise that i will do my best not to fuck this up, as its the best thing to ever happen to me, and because Marco doesnt deserve anything that might hurt him. I promise that i wont give Marco any reason to worry about are relationship, and that i mean every word i tell him.

    Most importantly, I promise myself that one day, i will tell Marco Bodt that i love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. I am sorry its such a short ending, I just had so much trouble writing this. I rewrote it around seven or eight times. Hope you enjoyed the story. There will be a sequel to this story that will be out in a few days that revolves around the base of Jeans thoughts in this last chapter. Dont be afraid to comment, i love them.  
> I feel weird now that this story is technically over..


End file.
